Just So You Know
by kalen1
Summary: Amou started invading the music camp of the participants of the concour and has a very naughty idea how she could finally make the story she adore so much, Violin Romance, come true. Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Sacrificial Lamb

**Just So You Know**

_kalen1_

**Summary:** Amou started invading the music camp of the participants of the concour and has a very naughty idea how she could finally make the story she adore so much, Violin Romance, come true.

**Disclaimer**: Again, La Corda D'oro is not mine and this would be the second time I'm wishing Ren Tsukimori is mine.

* * *

**Chapter One. The Sacrificial Lamb**

"Stingy! It's just for this time!" Amou screamed, making everyone winced as if they've heard a broken chord by a set of unskillful hands. Amou is furiously standing infront of the five male participants, together with Kanazawa-sensei.

"Amou-san, I understand your enthusiasm, believe me, I do. But at this time, everyone is busy for the upcoming inter-school concour. Please do understand," Kanazawa-sensei explained, holding a cigarette on his hand while standing near the window. "If it's not, I don't mind you pestering them as long as you like."

"Besides, you also take into consideration that you're talking to boys, not girls. We don't do this kind of stuff," Tsuchiura added with an annoyed look while sitting on a chair with his legs lightly parted.

"That's right. Guys are guys. A guy would feel…" Hihara tried to add a piece of his mind but for a moment lost for the words to say correctly. "…uh…awkward about this stuff," Hihara finally finished, sitting near Tsuchiura on the nearby sofa.

"It might be an interesting experience but this would seem really inappropriate for us to do," Yunoki said, his hand holding a cup of tea while sitting comfortably on the sofa beside Hihara.

"Certainly not. It has nothing to do with me," Tsukimori flatly said, eyes shut, standing near Kanazawa-sensei.

"I really don't mind but I'd prefer to play my cello instead, senpai," Shimizu said lazily, sitting across Tsuchiura.

"Hmp. If I know, with or without the concour, you just don't want to cooperate with me," Amou said with a huge pout.

"That's correct," Tsuchiura, Hihara and Tsukimori chorused.

"What did you just said!" Amou screamed, fist clenched.

"Ma…ma…no need to add more wood to the fire," Yunoki said with a smile as a frown crossed the faces of the 3 participants of the concour.

"Kids nowadays," Kanazawa-sensei commented in a low tone not enough for Amou to hear as he stared at the night sky. "Anyway, where's Hino and Fuyuumi?" he asked as he glanced back to the students inside the room.

"Seems that she has forgotten time all over again so Fuyuumi-chan offered to look for Kaho-chan," Hihara answered immediately.

Amou smiled wickedly at Hihara and asked, "Hihara-senpai, may I asked, what's with the familiarity with Hino-chan?" She stared at the older guy as if trying to get some good information.

"Hah!" Hihara looked at Amou's interrogating and persuasive look. The other guys stared at him with curious faces, also waiting for his answer. "Well…ano…uh…it's…" Hihara stammered as his face started to turn red. 'What the hell am I going to say to them?'

"Are you courting Hino-chan, Hihara-senpai?" Amou asked straightforward, earning stern looks from Tsukimori, Tsuchiura and Yunoki.

Hihara is now feeling the pressure, not just from Amou, but from the other participants of the concour. "What! That's…"

CLICK!

"Gomen ne, Amou-san. I almost forgot the…" Hino announced, entering the room followed by Fuyuumi who's looking at the ground. Sensing a strange aura in the room, Hino stared at Amou and asked, "Did something happened?"

"Hino-chan!" Amou exclaimed, hugging the redhead tightly. "Just in time!" Hino just stared at Amou, though shocked on why she's being embraced by the reporter.

"Oi, it's not what you think it is!" Hihara exclaimed, finally standing from his seat. 'The hell! She might tell Kaho-chan some mess up story or something! What to do!' he exclaimed to himself.

Amou stared at Hihara with a wicked smile, earning a pair of confused look from Hino and Fuyuumi. 'Sa, what are you going to do, Hihara-senpai?' Amou asked in wonder.

"What's with the 'it's not what you think', Hihara-senpai?" Hino asked, curious on what's been happening inside the room before they came.

"Oh, that's nothing, Hino-chan," Amou said, looking at Hino, not minding Hihara's outburst. "Nothing. It's just that the guys in the concour are so lame and boring," Amou said, patting Hino's shoulders. "It's a good thing that the so-called Violin Romance did not turned out as expected from this batch," Amou said, eyes closed but with a teasing smile, causing Yunoki, Tsukimori, Tsuchiura and Hihara to give her a 'I'll kill you' stare.

"And just who is lame?" Tsuchiura asked, eyes shut but the annoyance covered on his face.

"Definitely not us! And we're not boring, mind you!" Hihara exclaimed.

"Whatever," Amou said, as if bored on the reactions given by the male participants of the concour.

"Alright, enough kids," Kanazawa-sensei said, scratching his head. 'This is going no where,' he told himself. "Alright, in order to satisfy Amou-san, since everyone is not going to participate, would it be much better to have a sacrificial lamb from the guys?"

"A sacrificial lamb?" Hino asked, staring at Kanazawa-sensei. "But we're just going to have a slumber party, Kanazawa-sensei," Hino objected. "Why does it sound like…"

"Great idea!" Amou exclaimed in enthusiasm as an idea suddenly popped out from her head. 'This is turning much better than expected.'

"Ano, Amou-senpai…" Fuyuumi called out, not staring at her senpai.

"Yes, Fuyuumi-chan?" Amou asked.

"Gomen, but I'm not feeling well. Would it be alright if I be excused?" she asked in a low tone.

"What? No way!" Amou exclaimed. "Are you running away, Fuyuumi-chan?" Amou exclaimed.

"Gomen, Amou-san," Hino started, "Fuyuumi-chan has just recovered from her high fever so she'd need more rest," Hino said to cover up the young teen.

"Ah, well that can't be help," Amou said in annoyance.

"Kanazawa-sensei, would it be alright if I escort Fuyuumi-chan back to her room?" Shimizu volunteered, standing from the chair to where he's sitting.

"Well, that's alright. Get a rest, Fuyuumi-chan," Kanazawa-sensei said with a smile.

"A—arigato, Kanazawa-sensei," Fuyuumi said, walking out of the room, followed by Shimizu close behind.

As the two young teen left the room, Amou commented, "That's nice. Is there something going on with the two of them?" she asked no one in particular, still staring at the door.

"Well, forget about that, Amou-san. So, how are you going to deal with the sacrificial lamb?" Kanazawa-sensei asked, scratching his head. 'Finish this up. I want to have a drink, already!'

"Well, about that. Let's just pick in random using paper," Amou said. "Hino-chan, can you write up the names of every guys in a paper?" she asked.

"Ah, su—sure…" Hino said, walking towards the small table not so far from them.

"And then what?" Tsuchiura asked, looking at Amou sternly. 'This better make sense or I'll surely, someday, kill this woman!'

"Well, for the sacrificial lamb, he's going to join Hino-chan and I for the slumber party! What else are you expecting, Tsuchiura-kun?" she asked wickedly. "Or would you like to volunteer instead?"

Tsuchiura fidgeted from his seat, unable to answer her question and also feeling uneasy with the idea. 'What the hell happens during girl talk anyway!'

"Oh come on! It's not so bad! It's just a girl talk but the twist is that a guy would be joining us!" Amou exclaimed. "Though it would be much exciting if everyone has to join. I'm quite disappointed though…"

"That is what's making it hard for us to join," Hihara commented in a low tone, only loud enough for Yunoki, Tsuchiura, Tsukumori and Kanazawa-sensei to hear.

"What did you say?" Amou asked, staring at Hihara.

"Nothing. Kaho-chan, are you already finished writing the name?" Hihara asked, trying to change the topic.

"Ah, hai!" Hino answered, walking towards the group, holding pieces of papers on her hand. "So, what are we going to do with this?"

"Kanazawa-sensei, please do the honor of picking the sacrificial lamb," Amou said, motioning the music teacher to approach Hino.

"Okay, okay," Kanazawa-sensei said, approaching Hino and blindly picked up a piece.

"Alright! The sacrificial lamb has been chosen!" Amou announced getting the piece of paper from Kanazawa-sensei. "And the lucky guy is…"

'More like who is the guy going to hell…' Tsuchiura mused to himself.

'Not interested,' Tsukimori noted to himself, looking outside the window. 'Can I just leave these idiots here?' he asked no one.

"Tsukimori-kun!" Amou exclaimed, earning stares from the other men towards Tsukimori.

Tsukimori's eyes widen in surprised and annoyance. 'What the hell?' he said to himself.

"Alright, since it has been decided. We're off. We're going to leave now, Kanazawa-sensei. We'll be at the practice room on the third floor. The rest of you could take your goodnight sleep," Amou said, approaching Tsukimori and clasped her hands towards his left arm. "Sa, Tsukimori-kun, let's start one hell of a night! Hino-chan, let's go!"

"Wa—wait…" he said as he was dragged out of the room.

"Minna, gomen ne," Hino apologized with the rest of the guys left inside the room.

"Will he be fine, Kaho-chan?" Hihara asked, looking dumbfounded at the door to where Amou and Tsukimori had disappeared moments ago.

"Daijoubo. Don't worry, Hihara-senpai. Oyasumi," she said as she run out of the room, hearing Amou's voice calling out to her.

"I can't believe that girls tend to be scary, aren't they?" Hihara asked.

"Ma…it can't be help anyway," Tsuchiura said, standing from his seat while scratching his head.

"It's just not Tsukimori's day, is it?" Yunoki said with a smile on his face. "But it might turn out something really interesting though…" Yunoki said as he stood from the sofa.

"What do you mean by that, Yunoki?" Hihara asked.

"Baka. Girl talk, slumber party is not just some girly stuff!" Kanazawa exclaimed. "More to that, girls do wild stuff and confessions about their secrets and wild fantasies! And I thought you guys know," Kanazawa said, scratching his head.

"NANI!" Tsuchiura and Hihara exclaimed, causing the two to blush.

"Ma, it'll be a very long night for Tsukimori," Yunoki commented as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Well, that's it for now. I hope you enjoy chapter one. And if you do, please mark that review and do tell me what you think. Chapter two will be released very soon. Maybe after my one week vacation or during my one week vacation, not really sure.

Thank you for reading the story! Have a great day!


	2. Of Magic and of Heart

**Just So You Know**

_kalen1_

* * *

**Summary**: Amou started invading the music camp of the participants of the concour and has a very naughty idea how she could finally make the story she adore so much, Violin Romance, come true.

**Disclaimer**: Again, La Corda D'oro is not mine and this would be the second time I'm wishing Ren Tsukimori is mine.

**Recap: Chapter One. The Sacrificial Lamb: **Tsukimori was chosen by Kanazawa-sensei as the sacrificial lamb for the slumber party that Amou has planned since every male participants of the concour refuses to join the party.

**Author's Notes:** Well, well, thanks for those people who made me happy by leaving their comments here. ARIGATO GOZAIMASU! For those who had reviewed the story so far:

_kuroxdoragon_: Thank you for praising the story. I really appreciate it. I hope you'll enjoy the other chapters and continue to send me your thoughts about the story.

_CC:_ Hahaha. Thanks for worrying about Len. Don't worry, just like what Hino-chan said on the first chappy. He'll be fine. I bet he'll have a hell of a great time. And it'll be good that I'll made the other male participants of the concour envious of him. Hahaha. Thanks for the review!

_renren010883_: Thanks for marking that first review! I do apologize for letting you hang there. I was 'kidnapped' by my friend for a vacation and I got no chance to type in my thoughts about this story during that vacation. Anyway, this is the second chapter. Please be patient for the rest of the chapters. Thanks so much!

* * *

**Chapter Two. Of Magic and of Heart**

Tsukimori Ren, the so-called stoic prince of this year's concour, found himself in a predicament that he never wish he would be stuck to. He's sitting casually on a soft futon but felt rather uncomfortable. Annoyance crossed his handsome face as his arms crossed in preparation of the worst thing that could happen right at that moment. 'How did I turn out as the sacrificial lamb among those guys? Did heaven hate me so much? It would be much better if Yunoki-senpai is the one sitting here, not me,' he said to himself.

"Now, now, Tsukimori-kun, no need to be tense. See, we've also prepared snacks and food for the whole night," Amou said, placing a variety of junk foods and refreshments on a low-level wooden table. For futons surround the table as the piano is moved at the corner of the room. Throw pillows are piled up to each futon with thick blankets to ease up the cold night.

"I am not tense, Amou-san. The right term to use is that I'm rather annoyed. I have an early practice tomorrow," Tsukimori commented, eyes shut. "And I'm not hungry." Tsukimori corrected with an annoyed tone. 'What the hell is wrong with this girl? Her persistence is really annoying!' he commented silently feeling ridiculous that he has to play the part of a fool in Amou's plans.

"Gomen ne, Tsukimori-kun," Hino apologized as she sat, facing the other side of the table. "It's supposed to be moved to another date with all of us so we could just have a break from the concour and from school but it turned out that it's almost impossible to complete all the participants of the concour so it has to be the music camp. Apparently, it seems that you guys don't wish to join the slumber party…"

Amou cut off Hino's words, trying to make the female violinist at ease. "Tsukimori-kun, this would help you a lot in socializing and getting to know other people. It would be a wonderful experience for your life that I assumed to be boring," Amou said, sitting comfortably across Tsukimori. "Besides, it's just another girl talk." Tsukimori opened his eyes and glared at Amou. 'If looks could only kill…' Amou commented to herself. "So before anything else, do you have any idea what happens during girl talk?" she asked, opening a can of orange juice. 'Anyway, you think you could easily scare me with that? I'm have so much perseverance and nothing can stop me if I really wanted to do something! Violin Romance will come true with this batch and I'll make sure of that!' Amou said to herself, delighted even with this small success.

"Not interested, don't care and it has nothing to do with me," Tsukimori coldly answered, earning huge sweat drops on Hino's and Amou's heads. 'Can't this girl realize that we don't have time for this stupid thing? The inter-school concour will be held very soon and we have to perfect each piece that we're going to play!'

"Well, you might not be interested but it has something to do with you since you're stuck here with us," Amou shot back at Tsukimori. "And for that, we're going to play truth or dare," she said, placing an empty bottle in the middle of the table, putting the snacks and the refreshments aside. "So, first thing first…" Amou twisted the bottle, making it spin clockwise. The bottle ended up pointing at Amou. "Alright. I'll be the first one to ask for answers or for dares…"

"And what if I refuse to answer or to perform the dare?" Tsukimori interrupted, glaring at Amou, his arms still crossed. 'No way! No way! As in, NO WAY!' he exclaimed silently.

Amou, who had a wild guess on what's happening inside Tsukimori's head, smiled sheepishly. "Well, a hard slap to your precious hands that you guys take care so much for," Amou explained, pointing at their hands. "You have to answer us something or perform the dare or suffer the consequence."

"Amou-san, don't you think that's rather harsh? The inter-school concour would be in less than two weeks," Hino reacted with a sheepish smile. 'That would be really really really bad for the two of us. I also don't want to do this especially that Tsukimori-kun is here with us. Anyway, I guess this is much better than all of them are here. I especially don't want Yunoki-senpai to be here. Talk about demons that has an angel face.'

"Besides, I have the Kanazawa-sensei's blessing to do this so you have no other excuse. You're going to play a piece with two weeks interval. No need to rush out things. So you guys better behave," Amou said, waving a finger on the air. 'If you think you guys are going to escape. No freaking way! I had planned for this long ago and those other guys had already ruined but since you're here, Tsukimori-kun, no way I'm going to let this opportunity go. I'm going to make sure of that!'

"Annoying," Tsukimori commented in a low tone. 'Damn it. There's really no escaping this girl!'

"Okay, let's start the game!" Amou said, spinning the bottle once again. The bottle ended up pointing at Hino. "For my first victim, Hino-chan, truth or dare?" she asked wickedly.

"Uh…" Hino paused, thinking what to choose. "Truth?" she answered, though being unsure on what to say that it sounds more like a question.

"Good choice. So, let's clear up things, shall we? You've entered the intra-school concour without having any experience of playing the violin. Is this a magical phenomenon or some sort?" Amou asked, gaining Tsukimori's interest as he stared at the red-head violinist.

"Ano…" Hino smiled weakly. "Before I answer that, is this going to be in a report or something?" she asked.

"Iye. Though I'm clarifying things with you, this is more like just having fun. Don't worry. Nothing goes out of this room, not from me. Unless you want me to," Amou answered and then stared at Tsukimori's direction. Tsukimori returned the stare, as if he's asking her in a 'Why are you looking at me?' stare. "Right, Tsukimori-kun?"

"Don't look at me," he reacted as he shifted his stare from Amou and closed his eyes. "I'm not that type who talks about other people's business. If it has nothing to do with me, it's not my business to interfere or talk about it," he reacted, defending his self.

"Sa, Hino-chan, we want the truth!" Amou said excitedly as Tsukimori opened his eyes once again and gave Hino a look with eagerness, as he awaits the words of truth from the female violinist.

"Well, in truth…" Hino started, stammering at her own words and her fingers playing nervously. "Well, it's…it's because I saw the fairy of Seiso Gakuen," she finally answered, not looking at the two. 'Ma ika. There's no point in hiding it anyway. It would be better if someone knows about my secret. Besides, I don't play the magical violin anymore, right?' Hino said to herself with a sigh.

"Fairy?" Tsukimori asked, wanting more information. "What fairy?" he asked again, curiosity can be heard on his tone. "Is that the fairy of the old story regarding the Violin Romance?"

"Really? So, it really does exist!" Amou said in a loud tone, slamming her hands on the table. "So, what it's like? Did it gave you magical powers or something?" she asked, eyes glittering with the new information she got.

"Ano, it would be much better to call '_it_' as Lili," Hino said with a huge sweatdrop on her head as she remembered how Lili cried when she finally calls 'it' using his name Lili. "I first saw him infront of the huge statue as I took a moment of rest when I'm going to be late in school. That would be on the day the headmaster announced the participants," Hino explained.

"Wonderful! So, how does Lili looked like?" Amou asked, wanting more information, with her face looking like a dog, begging for a piece of bone. 'Wonderful! This is really great!'

"Well, just like how he's portrayed in the statue, only this size," Hino motioned her hands, showing the two of Lili's actual size. "He got blond hair and his clothes are in the shade of the sky and he got a pair of purple eyes. He's also always holding a magic wand with him all the time. Some sort like that."

"And then?" Amou asked, her face, only an inch away from Hino. "And then? Go on, Hino-chan!"

Hino had a huge sweat drop at Amou's reaction to the information and said, "My turn, I guess," Hino said, holding the bottle in place. 'That's enough already, Amou-san.'

"Stingy," Amou said in a sharp but low tone, slumping back at the futon, with her arms crossed. 'Just when we're going to the good part. Agh!' she exclaimed to herself. 'What's up with this suspense?'

Tsukimori closed his eyes again upon the refusal of Hino to give more information. 'So that's why…' he commented to no one. 'Once it's my turn, I'll ask for more information.'

Hino, this time, spin the bottle and ended up pointing at Amou, "Well, would it be a dare?" she asked with a smile.

"Nah, it's too early for that. Besides, I got no energy because your answer is still insufficient," she said with a huge pout, not looking at Hino.

"Sorry about that," Hino said in a low tone and with several sweat drops on her head. "Hmm…what to ask?" Hino asked no one in particular, placing a finger on her lips. "So, aside from checking on the progress of the practice of the participants for inter-school concour, is there any other reason why you have to travel all the way here when we could give you information once we're back from the music camp?" Hino asked.

"Lame question," Amou reacted, her arms still crossed, narrowing her eyes at Hino. "Can't you come up with a much more interesting question? First, you made me annoyed by leaving me hanging with the information that I wanted and now, you ask such a lame question? Hino-chan, what the hell are we? Kids?" Amou interrogated.

"Just answer the question," Hino said, twitching her left eyebrow in annoyance. 'Ma, can't beat this reporter when asking questions.'

Amou sighed and a smile crept on her face. "Anyway, a question for the truth so I still need to answer it, " she said, "Well, the reason that I have the trouble of going here is to check the progress of the Violin Romance and witness them with my very own eyes!" she answered with glee, hearts surrounded the background. "After 25 years, all students of Seiso Gakuen are awaiting for it to happen all over again!"

'Hmp,' Tsukimori glared at Amou and diverted his eyesight to the pile of snacks and refreshments. He picked a can of coffee and started to drink. 'So that's why I'm stuck with your pathetic plan? Can't you come up with a much better way of disturbing me without me planning to kill you someday?' Tsukimori would like to ask Amou but chose to remain silent.

"Anou, Amou-san, I told you we don't have time for that," Hino defended, her eyebrows twitching. 'Is there no end with this Violin Romance?' she asked to one. "Amou-san, don't you think that the Violin Romance won't be happening to this batch since the intra-school concour is already over?" she asked.

"You think so?" Amou asked back in return with a teasing smile adorning her face. 'Whatever you say, Hino-chan. There's no way I'm giving up! I'm sure that one of these guys would end up being with you one way or another. Be it to happen naturally or I have to forced it out from all of you! Anyway, this is one way!'

Tsukimori stared at Amou, unsure on the uneasiness he's feeling towards Amou's reaction. 'What exactly does this girl wants to say? Does that mean that someone is getting close with Hino and… Masaka, it can't be Hihara-senpai or that Tsuchiura, is it? Or would it be Yunoki-senpai?' he asked in wonder as he thinks on how the two other guys are close towards Hino and what happened during the mistakenly engagement of Hino towards the other guy. 'So, Hino has already chosen someone? Or is that Hino has already fallen to one of the participants of the concour? Is that what you're trying to say, Amou-san?' he asked. Tsukimori really wanted to clarify and to get answers from both Hino and Amou but he can't force his guts to ask questions to the two girls. 'And what the hell is with me getting mad at this?'

"Eh?" Hino stared at Amou, confusion written on her face. 'What the hell does that supposed to mean?' she asked and then suddenly stared at Tsukimori who's eyes are calmly shut and has no reaction towards what Amou had just said. 'Tsukimori-kun, are you not going to say anything? Wait, why the hell am I trying to ask him to react?' she asked herself as she shifted her eyes towards her lap. 'Mou, what the hell…'

"Oh, nothing," Amou said with a wicked smile as he held the bottle in place. "My turn again," she twisted the bottle and it ended up pointing at Tsukimori. "Well, well, the 'it has nothing to do with me' and the only guy here would have to chose either from truth or dare. So, Tsukimori-kun, what's it going to be?"

"Truth," Tsukimori plainly answered, still not opening his eyes.

"Mou, can't you give any other emotion whenever you answer questions or just say out something, Tsukimori-kun? We're supposed to be having fun!" Amou reacted as she rested her chin towards her left palm. 'Monotonous guy with a handsome face…boring!'

'Fun? What the hell is your definition of fun? Torture?' Tsukimori did not react nor respond towards Amou's interrogation. So many questions are currently lingering on his head and he's starting to have a major headache. 'And this girl is the cause of all of it!' he noted to himself. 'Or is it…uh, nevermind…' Tsukimori finally opened his eyes and said, "Is that all that you'd have to ask me, Amou-san?" he asked, staring at Amou.

Amou dumbfounded by the question of Tsukimori, twitched her eyebrows and realized that she actually had asked a question. "No, that's not it. It's like a minor question! I'm just reacting the way you say 'truth' as if you're not scared on what I'm going to ask," she said.

"I told you, this has nothing to do with me and there's nothing to hide," Tsukimori plainly said, eyes closed. 'And I'm not going to let you enjoy this annoying setup of yours. Not in a million years!'

'Is there anything else or anyone on this world that could break this guy's wall?' she asked. "Actually my question is, do you have anything else aside from playing the violin day by day? I mean, does your life only revolve around your violin?" 

she asked, narrowing her eyes. 'Safe question for the assurance that I would still live tomorrow,' she said to herself. 'Maybe, I'll ask the sensitive questions later on. Iye, I'll definitely ask the sensitive questions later. You better be ready for that, Tsukimori-kun!'

Tsukimori sighed and closed his eyes, "Watch concerts or musical play, read fiction books, play chess and sometimes, I also attend my father's corporate meetings," Tsukimori plainly answered. "I got a busy schedule," he added.

"And definitely a boring one," Amou commented, looking bored at his answer. "Yapari, your life is really boring."

"And not your business," Tsukimori said, opening his eyes and held up the bottle and started spinning it, making it end up back to Hino. 'All things well, first thing first,' Tsukimori noted. He's eager to get all the answers for all the questions lingering on his head for this night and end up the painful headache he's having. "Hino-san, if you joined the concour without any experience, does that mean that the violin you have was covered by the magic of the fairy Lili which is why you can't play any other violin?" Tsukimori asked, wasting no time in asking Hino the question.

"Uh, when you saw me in the practice room the day that the participants were announced, I was talking to Lili and he gave me the violin, the bow and the case. Yes, it's a magical violin and anyone can play it but to be able to play it, the heart of the one playing the violin should be in sync with the violin. It mysteriously guides my fingers to move whenever I wanted to play a melody," Hino answered. "Well, that was before the three strings suddenly snapped during the third selection. Now, it's only an ordinary violin," she added.

"Sou ka. Arigato for answering it truthfully, Hino," Tsukimori said, closing his eyes. 'So that's why when she tried to play the violin after the incident when we taught the kids and also when the strings has just been replaced. Anyway, it doesn't matter now,' Tsukimori said to himself.

Hino stared at Tsukimori's cold reaction and felt a deep pang in her heart. She does not understand why Tsukimori can hurt her and uplift her heart at the same time. Only he could do that to her. She felt better that she was able to tell Tsukimori about her secret but his cold reaction pierced through her heart unknowingly. Hino shifted her eyes back to her lap with his fingers playing, "Gomen nasai, Tsukimori-kun. I really feel bad for lying to everyone. I really didn't mean to deceive anyone," Hino said in a tone as if she would cry any moment, looking down with a fake smile crossing her face.

Tsukimori suddenly opened his eyes upon hearing Hino's sad voice. He stared at her, confused on what made the other violinist sad once again. 'What? What's wrong now? Did I said something that made her sad? If I said something, I didn't mean to but what is it?' he asked his self, trying to pick the right words to make Hino feel at ease once again.

On the other hand, Amou stared at the two, switching her eyes to Hino and then to Tsukimori and vice versa. She's quite amused at what she's seeing though there's uneasiness between the two. 'It's a good idea that I took the effort of coming over. I'd never get any chance like this again,' she said to herself, watching the scene unfold. 'Sa, amuse me on what's going on, Tsukimori-kun, Hino-chan,' she said to no one.

Tsukimori closed his eyes and coughed, 'Ma ika,' he said to his self. "Iye. It's not like you're at fault. Besides, I never though your music was fake. Maybe I have doubted the way you played the violin but never your music. It's different from what I've heard before. It's really gentle and straightforward. It seems to pierce anyone's heart as if the melody encourages one's heart to dance with joy, contentment and happiness. Trust me, it's much better than the music that I make…" Tsukimori explained.

"Demo…" Hino tried to cut off but was stopped by Tsukimori's words.

"Besides, you've also said that you can't play the violin unless your heart is in sync with the violin so it should be real. I love your music and it slowly enchants my heart…" Tsukimori suddenly stopped as he realized what he had just added. 'What the? What the hell was I talking about just now?' Tsukimori asked his self as there's surprise on what he had just said to Hino, his eyes widen up with disbelief to the words that just came out of his mouth. He stared at Hino, trying to see what she's thinking by looking at her face, without asking any question.

Hino just stared at Tsukimori for a moment. Though there's confusion on why Tsukimori stopped, she felt relieved. She doesn't know what Tsukimori has to say other than that but what he had just said made her so happy. Slowly, a small smile crept on her face and she finally said, "Arigato, Tsukimori-kun. Hontou ni, arigato."

"Iye, it's really nothing," Tsukimori said, a small blush crept on his face as he turned his face opposite of Hino. Hino was not able to see the blush on Tsukimori's face but Amou was amused to see the once cold violinist had his defenses down towards Hino.

'Sou ka. Tsukimori-kun likes Hino-chan. This is really wonderful! Now, we just have to know on who Hino likes and maybe it'll turn out good. What to do?' Amou wondered, looking at the smiling Hino and the blushing Tsukimori.

* * *

**Author's End Notes:** Well, this is it for now, minna. Again, thanks for reading this story. More reviews, more chapters to come. Hehehe. I just came back from my vacation so this is what I had just formulated at this time. I just need more inspiration with the story. Please be patient with the author's grammatical error and the delay with adding the chapters. Anyway, again, thank you so much.

Have a nice day!


	3. Cold Fever

**Just So You Know**

* * *

_kalen1_

**Summary**: Amou started invading the music camp of the participants of the concour and has a very naughty idea how she could finally make the story she adore so much, Violin Romance, come true.

**Disclaimer**: Again, La Corda D'oro is not mine and this would be the second time I'm wishing Ren Tsukimori is mine.

**Recap**: Hino had finally confessed to Amou and Tsukimori the truth regarding the magic violin while Amou is thinking of something wicked to do in order to hook up the two…

**Author's Notes**: Thank you very much for diligently waiting for me to update the stories and also for sending out your thoughts. I really appreciate it! I am thinking to end everything by chapter four. Men, I'm not really good in long stories. I usually do one-shot stories only but I really don't know what came to me that I had come up with this kind of fics.

**Special Thanks To:**

_**kuroxdoragon**_: I'm glad that you love Tsukimori's self rants. I was thinking desperately about it while writing it that really really really hot afternoon! I just want him voicing out his thoughts more rather than keeping it to himself, even with just this fic. And in fairness to Yunoki's character, he may seem to be a deceitful guy but I think he just had no choice since he needs to act 'perfect' to everyone. At least, we should be happy that he had let his true color appear to Hino. Just my own rabble about Yunoki… About the game truth or dare, to tell you the truth I really don't know what I'm going to do with those three so thinking it was the only way to force it out from Hino and Tsukimori so there…please don't hate me. Besides, he, somehow, gained interest about the game right? So there, trying to make excuse at my laziness to think of something else. Well, about the word 'ano', uhm, yah, I used it for other term of 'uhm', 'uh' or something to replace words that can't be explained, a filler, something like that. And yes, Tsukimori is cold but let's wait for things to heat up, shall we? I, too, was waiting on what my head will tell me to type in. And here's the update! Thanks for the review!

_**jv**_: It's great that you like my stories. I'm really grateful for that. Well, I just thought to reveal it to this chapter because…I really don't know…besides, I have no plans of writing up such a long fic. Actually, I had fics before that I hadn't even finish so this is like an attempt of me, trying to finish up a fic longer than one chappy. I put it under M rating so that there won't be any problem for the M part of the fic. Well, I think that's a good idea but just to set up people's expectations. Thanks for the thought!

_**AniMangaFrEAk19930**_: Ehehehe. Thanks for agreeing with my thought. And that's a good idea, maybe I should put Tsukimori's parents at the end of the fic…dancing, let's see… but it should really be interesting to see his parent's reaction after the slumber party thing.

_**SnowCharms**_: Again, I understand but please understand why I've put it under that rating. Just following orders. Besides, if I put it under T rating, and then suddenly switched it to M, people won't be able to see it right away and would think it was gone with the wind. Just a thought from my messed up brain. And yeah, okay, granted your wish, almost but not completely erased the Japanese words. Sorry, I really don't know how it works in the Japanese language, just saw those words that I cam up with from scanlated mangas and other fics that I've read. Thanks for putting up a review!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three. Cold Fever**

"What do you think is happening inside?" Hihara asked in wonder with his eyes looking bored and sleepy

"Good question, no answer," Tsuchiura answered with a sigh as he closed his eyes.

The two participants of the concour are silently sitting on the cold wooden corridor, in front of the music room where Tsukimori, Hino and Amou are having their slumber party. Right after what they heard from Kanazawa-sensei, the two has decided not to sleep a wink in order to check what's happening to the so-called slumber party, or more like waiting for someone to get out of the room. But Amou, who had somehow foreseen what the other participants of the concour would do, had made sure that no one would be able to peek inside and more than that, since it's a soundproof room, no one would be able to hear what's happening inside.

"We really should have joined voluntarily," Hihara asked as he raised both of his legs and put his arms around it. "There's so many questions that I'd like to ask Kaho-chan." Hihara stared at the door with a sigh. 'I wonder what's Kaho-chan's favorite color, her favorite past time, how she'd like to be taken in a date and what kind of guy she really likes.'

"And who knows what could that Tsukimori is hiding," Tsuchiura said with a sigh with his left leg raised and his right leg stretched outward. 'I need to confirm if he really likes Hino. Damn that Tsukimori! How could he be so lucky!' Tsuchiura silently cursed the male violinist.

"So, going sneaky again but not so lucky to hear anything, are we?" Yunoki asked, standing not so far from the two. Hihara almost jumped upon seeing Yunoki.

"Yunoki! What are you doing here?" Hihara asked, almost jumping off to his feet as he dumbfounded to see the flutist standing by the corridor. "Yunoki, you're more like the sneaky guy compared to us!"

"Hmmm… I was just checking. So were you able to see or hear anything?" Yunoki asked as he approached the two and sat beside Hihara in an informal way where his legs are crossed.

"It's impossible to do anything from here. Amou made sure that we can't see what's happening inside and the door is also locked," Tsuchiura answered with his eyes close. 'That sneaky reporter! It seems that she has planned on this for a long time! What could she gain by doing this?!' he mentally cursed Amou as her image of laughing wickedly crossed his mind.

"I see," Yunoki said as he stared at the door. "Won't you guys go to bed and sleep?" Yunoki asked with a smile, looking at the two male companions. "I mean it's pretty obvious we can't do anything as of the moment, right?"

"Well, you know, just in case someone gets out. There's no bathroom inside, right?" Hihara said with his eyes full of determination and his fist clenched as if he's going in a battle.

"And you're going to sneak inside once someone opened the door?" Yunoki asked. 'Simple but might work… it may be a crude idea but there's no harm in trying…' he told himself.

"You bet that's right!" Tsuchiura answered. 'Wait till I get in there, Tsukimori! Just you wait!'

"That would be a great idea," Yunoki said with a giggle. "Perhaps, I'll be joining the two of you in this plan."

* * *

"This is so great! So everyone having fun?" Amou asked in a joyful tone as she lifted her can of juice up.

"Define fun," Tsukimori answered in a cold tone as he took a sip of the cold coffee.

"Nah, Tsukimori-kun, just when I thought you're ALSO having fun with what's happening," Amou said, looking bored as she slumped on the table, arms crossed yet holding firmly the can of juice. 'Ease up, ice prince! Or would it be because there's a permanent sting of a mosquito on your ass that you can't even smile for once! Good grief!'

"I can't have fun when the competition would be held very soon. I wanted to practice as much as possible to perfect my performance. Is that really hard to get, Amou-san?" Tsukimori asked in a very cold tone, glaring at the female reporter. "Or is there so much information on your head that nothing, especially with a sense, sinks properly in your head?"

Amou had her eyebrow twitched upon Tsukimori's comment. 'This guy would really have a lot of problems in the future. He just can't act normal!' Amou commented to herself. "Tsukimori, you're really boring…" Amou said with a sigh. "Anyway, let's just stop the truth or dare game. I'm already tired. Let's just have some free talk here," Amou said as she removed the bottle off the center of the table. The room suddenly became quiet as it seems that the slumber party is going no where. Amou sighed and opened another can of juice. "So, Hino-chan, I just wonder, did you have any relationships before?" Amou asked straightforward.

"Huh?!" Hino almost screamed at Amou's straightforward question, making her spill some liquid off the can of juice she's drinking at the moment. 'What's with this straightforward question?'

Tsukimori stared at Amou, trying to understand what's going in her head. His bored look ceased as a glint of interest came to him. 'You may be a really a major pain-in-the-ass reporter but you do ask some interesting questions from time to time. I thank you for asking that to Hino…' Tsukimori shifted her eyes and directed them to Hino who's starting to fidget, feeling uncomfortable with the question.

"Well, Hino-chan?" Amou called out her name just to remind Hino that she's waiting for her answer. "I told you no information leaks out of this room, right?" she said, waiving the can of juice in front of her. 'You better answer that question soon. I see that Tsukimori-kun seems to have gained interest with the conversation all over again.'

Hino sighed and said, "There's not much to say. I didn't have any boyfriend before." Hino slightly grimaced. 'This is really bad. They must be thinking I'm such a pitiful creature not to have the experience of having any relationship before.'

"REALLY?!" Amou suddenly slumped her hands on the table.

Tsukimori flinched at the sound. 'This girl is not just annoying but the sound she makes is really devastating! I could become deaf any moment from now!' he thought to himself, rubbing the other side of his right ear.

"What's with that reaction, Amou-san? I thought my ears could break!" Hino said, wincing from the pain she felt from Amou's loud scream.

"Nothing. I was just surprised, that's all…" Amou said, drinking another sip from the can of juice. "Besides, this kind of information is essential for the Violin Romance. Just imagine, Hino Kahoko, who had not have a boyfriend ever since, will end up with a very wonderful rival romance story!"

"That again?" Hino sighed as a sweat drop fell on her head. 'When will this 'Violin Romance' investigation ends? I'm already tired from all of this…'

"Of course, the concour won't be as exciting as it is without some magical or fairy tale like story. Violin Romance has been the long awaited story of Seiso Gakuen!" Amou proclaimed as the background suddenly sparkled around.

'Can someone shut this girl up? Anyone? Anything?' Tsukimori silently prayed with his eyes shut, hoping for his wish to come true.

Hino weakly smiled and then took a sip from her own can of juice, "Anyway, how about you, Amou-san? Did you have a boyfriend before?" Hino asked, trying to change the topic.

Tsukimori twitched his left eyebrow elegantly and mentally sighed. 'I don't really want to know and I don't really care. Please change the topic already.'

"Me?" Amou stared at Hino who's looking rather interested. Amou sighed and glanced at Tsukimori who had an annoyed face. 'Well, I think I know what's going inside this guy's head,' she inwardly smirked and said, "Well, I don't have time for that. I'm quite busy with my reports ever since middle school so I really had not taken that into consideration. You see, being a professional reporter is my dream ever since I was a kid so I really worked hard in order to get the hang of the fast pace life of a reporter."

"Ha? But that was…are you sure you're not lying, Amou-san?" Hino almost objected, eyes narrowing towards Amou. 'I definitely sense something strange about you, Amou-san. Admit that you're lying!'

Amou sighed. 'Hino-chan, can't you sense the irritated aura from Tsukimori-kun? Of course, I lied because I could bet, even for a million yen, that this guy over here won't bother listening to that.' She smiled towards Tsukimori and said, "Well, never mind that. I told you my life only revolves to reporting and that is that. So, how about you, Tsukimori-kun?"

"I'm not gay," he simply answered with his eyes closed. 'I'm not going to that level,' he added mentally.

Amou stared at her, both annoyed and surprised at Tsukimori's answer. "I'm not saying you're gay. I was asking if you had any relationship before. If you're not gay, how about with a girl?" Amou corrected. 'How come you answered like that? Though it would be a little interesting, and also disappointing, if you're gay…'

"I don't have time for that," Tsukimori simply answered with his eyes shut. 'This conversation is over! I don't want to answer to any of this foolish questions! I'd rather play the violin non-stop than staying here even for just a minute!'

"But you're a really popular guy, Tsukimori-kun," Hino said, quite surprised. "I think there are a lot of girls who admires you. Or would it be because there's someone you like, right?" she asked, quite surprised at Tsukimori's revelation.

Amou raised her eyebrow. 'Hino-chan, asking Tsukimori-kun that there's someone he likes…?'

Tsukimori twitched as his eyes flew open with the phrase 'there's someone you like' and made him really uncomfortable at the moment. "What are you… what are you trying to say, Hino-san?" he asked. 'Are you asking me who I like? Or are you asking me what kind of girls I like or…are you asking me to confess?'

"Well, that you have someone you like, at least, even from the past," Hino answered, finger pointing upward. "Come to think of it, you and Amou-san both had no time for romance. It seems that the two of you are alike in this way, compatible don't you think so?" Tsukimori and Amou both twitched and felt goosebumps coming over them.

Tsukimori gritted his teeth with his eyes hidden under his bangs. 'What made you think that I am compatible with this woman?! Hell no! To be even compared, to be assumed to be similar to this annoying woman is something UNACCEPTABLE!'

"Hino-chan…" Amou called out, gaining a confused look from Hino. "I think you're having some confusion with the way you use your words. We're definitely, as in DEFINITELY NOT compatible with each other. Besides, he's rather not my type," she said with a gloomy aura. Amou, for the first time in her life, had encountered a mind-bugging experience worst than the last time she watched a horror flick. She felt weakened by Hino's statement and felt like this was the biggest joke one told her in her entire life.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hino said apologetically. "I just thought you guys don't have much time so…

"Enough," Amou said, slumping her hand on the table. 'I won't let that topic go on anymore! It's just too unbearable! Stop this nonsense anymore!' she said with her eyes shut and having a cross vein on her head. "It all seems that I'm having suicide by the look of it," she said with a sigh.

"Ah… okay," Hino said with a confused look. 'Did I said something really bad?' she asked herself. The three remained quiet for some time as they both let the intense aura passed by. Hino opened another can of juice and stared at the two who gave her a rather different impression. 'Tsukimori-kun must be mad for being branded as gay. Amou-san must be annoyed to open up the topic about having a boyfriend. Geez…' she said with a sigh as she took a sip.

"So, Hino-san," Amou started, after regaining from the shock, "Have you already have your first kiss?" Amou asked. 'I'm going to regain my dignity with this new topic! No way in hell I'm going to be deprived of my reporter nature, not from you, Hino-chan! I should be the one taking in control for the whole duration of the slumber party, not the participants!'

Hino blushed deep in red and furiously asked, "What are you talking about, Amou-san?" Hino nervously placed the can of juice on the table. 'Amou-san, how come you always end up asking questions that are so hard to answer?' she asked inwardly. "Can't you ask for a simpler question?" she finally asked, rephrasing the question that she had thought earlier.

Tsukimori silently smiled to himself. 'That makes, negative infinity plus two… good job, Amou-san…'

"What? I'm just asking!" Amou said in defense. "I was just wondering about some things about you guys and for the nth time, this not going out of this room!"

"You talking about this out of the blue!" Hino said, face still flushed. 'How do you suppose me to take and then answer that kind of question?'

"Well, I just like to know," Amou said, narrowing her eyes once again. "Aren't you curious too, Tsukimori-kun?" she asked, looking at Tsukimori's direction.

Tsukimori turned his face to the side and did not answer. 'Of course, I'd like to know as well. Why the hell are you asking me blatantly, Amou-san? Moreover, how does one react with this kind of question?'

"Being too shy, neh, Tsukimori-kun?" Amou said with a teasing smile. 'I know you really like to know as well. Just simply say yes. Why is it so damn hard for you to say a three letter word?'

"It really doesn't matter to me," Tsukimori started, eyes closed. "If Hino-san wishes to answer that question, that would be fine. If not, I'll respect it nonetheless."

Amou stared at Tsukimori and had a bored look on her face. 'Tsukimori-kun, you're not helping. Giving Hino-chan that kind of option only would make her not to say anything. Sometimes, please use the sense of being a normal person, will you? I'll not be able to get any information when you do this kind of stuff, when you say this kind of stupid reactions!'

Hino remained quiet for a moment and Tsukimori stared at her. 'Great, now you're not going to know anything about it. Thank you for having an idiotic head! Think about something…fast!' he cursed himself and coughed. Amou and Hino stared at him. "But must I remind you that since I was dragged in this predicament, that I had really not given any consent or whatsoever, that you have to answer that question as truthful as possible."

Amou smiled at Tsukimori's words. 'Finally, some intelligent words from the ice prince. I must say, that's a really good line, not expecting it, not a single hope, for you to come up with something that really sounds intelligent and…normal…'

Hino first stared at Tsukimori and ended up giggling, eyes closed. 'Well, he's right. He was forced to join us here…' Hino finally opened her eyes, smiled towards Tsukimori, and said, "Well, yes, it must be really troublesome for you to come here for that. I'm afraid to admit it but I think you're right. Even though we're not playing truth or dare now, it won't be no fun if I'm not going to answer that question, right? Well, honestly speaking, yes, I did have my first kiss back in middle school…"

Tsukimori's eyes popped open. 'What? Someone got her first kiss already? No way! Who's that demon and I'm going to regret he was ever born!'

"So if you have not had any boyfriend, how come you had your first kiss stolen, Hino-chan?" Amou asked, growing interested with the answer from the redhead. 'Yes, we need more information. Someone over here is seriously jealous and I bet he's already thinking of the perfect way of killing that guy… I'm just so happy to know it!"

Hino smiled after drinking another sip of her juice and said, "Well, it was really nothing. We had some game during a party. That was it all. Besides, it was just a short kiss, around five seconds, I think."

"That was fast!" Amou reacted, surprised and annoyed at the same time. "I wouldn't even call that a kiss," she added, taking another sip. Amou glanced at Tsukimori and saw him relaxed. 'Well, seems like that guy will still be able to live out the rest of his life.'

"Well, we just had a game. My friends told us to have a French kiss other than the chaste kiss but I threatened to leave before hand so that was that. I really don't like doing it that time," Hino explained with her eyes shut and took another drink. "By the way, Amou-san, you seem to have more experience in it than I do."

"Well, I may not have a boyfriend but I do admit that I had a lot of experiences with kissing," Amou said proudly, putting her right hand over her chest.

'I want to get out. NOW,' Tsukimori mentally noted himself, rolling his eyes.

"Well, first thing first. Do you guys know how and when to kiss?" Amou asked, looking at her two companions.

Hino stared at her and said, "Well, what I know is that once you're in that moment, then you kiss. Or something like that?"

"Tsk. Tsk. Hino-chan, you're really an amateur in this field. Well, how about you, Tsukimori-kun?" Amou asked.

Tsukimori blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. It seems that words suddenly evaporated out of his head. All he could do at that time is to stare at Amou, surprised and confusion crossed his handsome face.

'Got yah!' Amou narrowed her eyes and had a teasing smile directed towards Tsukimori. "Well, Tsukimori-kun?"

"Do I really have to answer that?" he blurted out with the only set of words that came out of his mouth at that very moment as if he just scooped the words back inside his head.

"Well, of course! What kind of an answer is that?" Amou said, kneeling on the futon with her hands on her waist. "Speak up, Tsukimori Ren-kun!"

Tsukimori coughed and closed his eyes, "Ihadnoidea…" he blurted out straight, no pausing, under one breath.

"Huh?" Amou and Hino stared at him.

"What was that?" Amou asked, narrowing her eyes towards Tsukimori.

Tsukimori had his brows knitted. He's really annoyed at the moment. He suddenly slammed his hand on the table and yelled, "I SAID I HAD NO FREAKING IDEA!" Amou and Hino suddenly backed out, seeing Tsukimori suddenly burst out. Tsukimori, surprised by what he just did, slowly sat back to the futon, bewildered by the sudden change of reaction from him. 'What the hell am I doing?' he asked himself, gently placing her hand on his forehead.

"Ah, sorry to ask about it, Tsukimori-kun," Amou said with a twitching smile. 'Geez, for the first time, this guy really scared the hell out of me! It seems that all of his frustrations have been released at that time!'

"Ah, Tsukimori-kun, you sure you're okay?" Hino asked, worried though scared at the same time, to Tsukimori. 'He really looks, not just ready to kill, but totally wanting to kill someone at that time…'

"Ah…" Tsukimori faintly answered as if all of his energy was drained out of that simple yell. 'This is far tiring than I thought it should be. Heck, it's more nerve wrecking compared to the time I joined my mother in her concert.'

"Well, since that has already been answered…" Amou said out, though making sure, she's at the edge of her side, as far as possible from Tsukimori's position. 'It's better to get as far as possible before hell breaks lose…' She smiled weakly at the two and said, "But it seems that Tsukimori-kun felt unease with the topic so I think we should switch to another topic, shall we?" she asked.

"No, it's fine," Tsukimori said in a low tone, his eyes hiding beneath his bangs. 'Just go on. I don't want to think what else you would come up to ask, either to Hino or to me, that would really make me wish to hit the wall with my head.'

"Huh?" Amou asked, staring at the male violinist, not being able to understand what he meant to by 'it's fine', whether he's just too tired to react or to annoyed to react.

Tsukimori opened his eyes and darted an evil glare towards Amou. 'Do I have to repeat myself again, Amou-san?' That's what's Tsukimori had in mind to say to Amou but he did not blurted it out, quite hesitant that he might scream off his voice again. He had enough headache that he could ever endure for the rest of his life.

Amou had her brows and lips twitched, as if finding a hint by the way Tsukimori glared towards her. 'I guess, I should not ask again…' Amou closed her eyes, trying to forget the evil glare and had a deep breath. 'Guess, I should start with the safe way of explaining about kisses or I might end being in the front page of our school paper, instead of me, writing the front page of the school paper,' she thought with a sigh. "Well, if that's the case then you two should take into consideration the most important details before getting into the plunge, before kissing someone. For romantic type of people, the one thing they need to remember is to make that kiss one of the most unforgettable events in their lives."

"I think I know what you mean, Amou-san," Hino said, looking down with her two fingers placed on her chin. "A kiss for someone really special, for someone you really care for and like…"

Tsukimori blinked for a thousand times, for a moment there. How he did it, he's not really sure. He's not hearing this. He's trying to think that he's hearing something else. His eyes widened as he stared at Hino's serious face. 'Did she just said what I think she just said or am I imagining something else? So that means that Hino had someone in mind, someone she really likes…could it one of the participants in the concour?'

Amou stared at the ever changing face of Tsukimori. She never thought that she could be able to see the said musical prodigy to change his expressions from time to time. She never thought that Tsukimori has this other side of him and she never thought she would be able to see this side of him. 'It's a good thing that he was chosen as the 'sacrificial lamb'. This is so much fun that I have initially thought it would be!' she thought to herself in wonder, resting her left cheek at the back of her left hand. "So, do tell, Hino-chan, do you have anyone you specifically like? Perhaps one of the participants in the concour?" Amou asked out of the blue.

Tsukimori suddenly twitched, his eyes widening, as he stared at Amou's wicked face. 'You're the saint of all the annoyance that has been established on this world and the goddess of interrogation. I don't know whether I would thank you or kill you after Hino answers that question,' he mentally wonder to himself what he'll do with the reporter once the slumber part is over.

"Amou-san!" Hino suddenly yelped with a deep red blush on her face. "Why are you bringing this up right now?" Hino suddenly asked. 'Not this question. Not this question AGAIN!'

Amou had a bored look. 'So, not going to tell the most important information right away, neh?' Amou sighed and closed her eyes. "Well, it would be good to start with that," she started. 'I'm not easy to give up. I'll be able to spill it out of your mouth who you like whether you like it or not.' Amou opened her eyes and smiled sweetly at Hino. "Alright, let me elaborate things for you. It would be good to know who you like so that we could discuss from here what you could do once you were able to get that once in a lifetime chance. Kissing is not just plain meeting of lips. It involves more than that. Besides…" she paused, looking wickedly at her. "It would be nice so that Tsukimori-kun and I could give you what we think about that guy and how you're going to approach him. Right, Tsukimori-kun?"

Tsukimori had sweat dripping all over his face. 'What? Why are you asking me this? Is this something that I have to respond to? But…how the hell you respond to this kind of situation? I don't even know what and what to do in kissing! Heck, why do I feel like the room's getting hotter?'

Amou smiled. 'Maybe I should heat things up more for you neh, Tsukimori-kun?' Amou waved her hand towards Tsukimori-kun and added, "Of course, as a guy, you would certainly know about how a guy would feel about these things, right? Of course, we know that you had not been involved in a relationship but I know that you have an idea what kind of girl you'd like to end up with, what you can do for the girl and what you'll do for that girl. So, if it was you Tsukimori, you could tell us what ideas you have in mind regarding on this even without any experiences or whatsoever. Besides, as a guy you'd definitely know your most sensitive areas, right?"

Tsukimori felt dizzy for an unknown reason. It got hotter than the last minute. And heat is one of his enemies in life. He can't withstand too much heat. Worst case scenario, he was even bed ridden for a week because of just a simple heat stroke.

Amou giggled inwardly. "What the hell are you being silent about?" Amou said, taking another sip from the can of juice. "This is an important topic for both men and women, kissing! Come on! We're not elementary kids right now! We're already in high school! It is important to know what, the person you like, is thinking or their expectations, especially if you kiss them! Moreover, there's more than the lips to kiss, there are so many areas where one could place a kiss, right?"

Tsukimori felt that he had enough. His eyes are swirling. This is not a good sign. Moments later, he suddenly fell lump on the futon. 'I hate heat stroke…' he inwardly sighed.

"Tsukimori-kun, are you alright?" Hino asked, running towards Tsukimori. She sat beside him and held his hands. Her free hand moved to his forehead and suddenly a concern look crossed her face. "Amou-san, he must have another fever! He's really burning right now!" Hino yelled.

Amou quickly got up and said, "Wait here. I'm going to bring some cold towels." Amou sighed as she rushed towards the door. 'This guy…can't take up the heat, neh?' she said with a smile on her face. 'Wait, this must be a really good opportunity for them to get along more,' she said to herself, laughing inwardly. Amou glanced at the two as she held the doorknob and saw the gentle look from Hino towards Tsukimori as she gently lifts his head and placed it on her lap. 'I'm sure, after this, you'll owe me one big, as in really HUGE, favor, Tsukimori-kun.' Amou opened door and immediately had pressed the lock and then had closed the door right away.

And there came the surprise…

Amou stopped by the door and saw Hihara, Yunoki and Tsuchiura sitting on the corridor, sleeping. 'What the hell?' She had a huge sweatdrop on her head, seeing the three calmly sleeping. Tsuchiura is sitting with his head bent down, snoring softly while Hihara had already collapsed on the floor with a small pillow on his head, legs spread open, going on top of Tsuchiura's right leg. Yunoki, on the other hand, is elegantly sleeping with his back straight on the wall. 'Well, too bad for all of you,' Amou inwardly smirked. Amou started walking tip-toed, making sure not to wake the three sleeping guys on the corridor. 'Well, well, it'll be a hell of a night! Can't wait for tomorrow!'

"Tsukimori-kun…" Hino called, holding his hand tightly. 'He must be really stressed out. We should not have forced him to come along,' Hino said to herself with a sad face as she gently wipes his forehead with her handkerchief. "I'm sorry, Tsukimori-kun…" she said in a low tone.

Tsukimori slowly regained consciousness and slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw is Hino's sad face. "Hino?" he called, concern crossed the tone of his voice.

"Are you alright, Tsukimori-kun?" Hino asked, stopping from wiping his forehead. "We didn't expect you to collapse like that. It seems that you had your stress built in that…"

"I'm fine," he said, stopping Hino's words, yet not moving from his position. He closed as his eyes as he felt the warmth underneath his head. 'Soft and warm…'

"Don't worry. Amou-san is going to come back again to bring some cold towels. It seems that you got a fever," Hino said with a weak smile. "I'm sure she'll get some medicine for you too…"

"No need for that," Tsukimori said in a very weak tone. "I just got dizzy, that's all…" Tsukimori inwardly sighed. 'I don't think I'm sick. That woman said so many things that got me dizzy…'

The two remained silent for quite some time, not moving an inch, until Tsukimori broke the silence. "Hino…"

"Yes…?" Hino asked back, confusion on her face. "Is there something you need?"

"The one you like…what kind of a person is this person you like?" he asked, not opening his eyes. Hino was taken aback by the question and don't know what to say. Since Hino did not answer right away, Tsukimori suddenly became tense but did not dare to open his eyes. "I just want to know…"

"The one I like…" she paused and smiled at Tsukimori, "The one I like seems to be really short-tempered, most of the time. He's really unsociable and he even can't make a normal greeting towards the people of his same age. He's handsome but he always had his brows knitted. He's acts so cold to everyone and he's really annoyingly bossy at times…" Hino said, as she started to caress his blue hair.

"Sounds like an asshole," Tsukimori commented. "A very lucky asshole…"

Hino smiled and closed her eyes. "No…" she said. "He's not an asshole, I know. He may act harsh but he, at times, smiles warmly at me. His gentle music touches my soul and I know that he's always there for me. Besides, there's not much about me, nothing special. I have no special talents. I look ordinary, normal, I supposed. I should be the one considered lucky if he likes me back…"

Tsukimori opened his eyes and stared at Hino's face. 'I want to see that pair of brown eyes,' he said to his self as he lifted his hand and caressed her left cheek. Hino opened her eyes and stared at Tsukimori. "No. If it's me, I could say to anyone that I'm the luckiest guy in the world. You're already special as you are, Hino. You're kind to everyone, considerate to people's feelings. You never held grudges to anyone. Naïve and clumsy, I must say but other than that, something really special…someone I would really be honored to treasure in this world…"

Hino smiled. There are no such things as knowing what you must do at special moments, she knew it's the feelings that matters and it will all fall into place. Hino bend down and her lips descended towards Tsukimori, planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Maybe that is the reason why I have fallen for you, Tsukimori-kun…"

Tsukimori slowly rose from the futon and kissed her back, "I'm also in love with you, Kahoko…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Amou had already reached the kitchen, setting aside the idea of getting cold towel for Tsukimori. She knew better than anyone else that Tsukimori is not sick at all, at least, not physically… She slowly opened the door to the kitchen and found that the kitchen is not abandoned at all and saw a familiar figure, sitting on one of the chairs.

"Ah, Amou-san, what brought you here? I thought you guys are having your slumber party? Call of nature?" Kanazawa-sensei asked, with a cigarette on his mouth and some papers at hand.

Amou smiled and said, "I was." She slowly walked towards the refrigerator and got her a bottle of cold water. "It sure is hot here, neh, Kanazawa-sensei?" she asked, waving her hand as if she's under the hot steaming rays of the sun.

"What? That's impossible. All of the ACs are working just fine all over the house. The practice room that you're using were used by Shimizu a while ago. And I must say it's the coldest part in this house…" Kanazawa-sensei said, flipping some papers over. "There's no way it got broken with two hours of practice, unless you hammer it down…"

"Really? I wonder…" Amou said with a wicked smile and took a sip of the cold drink. "Because it seems things are getting hotter in there…" she said and left the kitchen.

"Huh?" Kanazawa-sensei had a confused look on his face. "What's getting… HUH?!" He almost screamed as Amou ran out of the kitchen, giggling on her way. After she had made sure that she was as far as possible to the kitchen, Amou pulled her cellphone off her pocket and started pressing some numbers. The phone rang on the other end and as a 'hello' came to her ears, Amou started walking again with a bottle of water on the other hand, "Ah, Fuyuumi-chan, everything's going into plan. Tsukimori-kun suddenly had a cold fever, I must say!"

* * *

**Author's End Notes**: I really don't know how Tsukimori felt about heat. I just ASSUME that he hates hot weather. Don't kill me for that. And I don't know if there is really a state called as cold fever. I told you guys! I have a messed up brain!

Last chapter coming up next!

Thanks and have a great day!


	4. You Could Say It Was…

**Just So You Know**

* * *

_kalen1_

**Summary**: Amou started invading the music camp of the participants of the concour and has a very naughty idea how she could finally make the story she adore so much, Violin Romance, come true.

**Disclaimer**: Again, La Corda D'oro is not mine and this would be the second time I'm wishing Ren Tsukimori is mine.

**Author's Notes:** It's been a loooooong time. I was really busy and I was stuck inside the hospital for quite some time so this would be the update. Actually, I was planning to make it until chapter four but when I was in the hospital, I ended up writing a long chapter and when I realized, it actually goes until 12 pages. So, since it's such a long chapter, I'm going to cut it in several chapters or so. I already finished the draft but I don't know if I should finished it until they're back in school or what. Please scold me what am I suppose to do!

This chapter would be the lemon part of the story. Well actually, there is another lemon part. Well, this is the first one of the lemon parts. What the hell am I talking about? Argh.

**Special Thanks To:**

_**AniMangaFrREak19930**_: Well, you may if you like that line. It was actually a line I always use back when I was still working. It's because they ask so many questions that I freaking don't know the answer. Please send me a message to which fic you're going to use it. I'd love to read how you're going to use that line. ;o) About waking the boys, hmmm… actually, that's a good idea but since there's a lemon part, we don't want them ruining Tsukimori's and Hino's moment. Hahaha. But I'm still trying to picture what their reaction once they found out. But I do like that idea!

_**Xanpluto**_: Hello there! Thanks. This is already the update for this one. Thanks for reading!

_**ONIX-21**_: Thanks for liking the story. Hope you'll read more of the fic!

_**jv**_: That's a good question, 'what will happen next?. Well, this is the…well, read on and tell me what you think. Hehehe. I really don't have any idea about cold fever. But I guess it seems everyone understands what I'm trying to picture in the story. The title and the idea of him getting a 'cold fever' suddenly pops inside my head. So there…. And thanks for liking the stories I've made. That review really made me happy. Frankly speaking, I was really bored and getting lazy to update but whenever I read the reviews from you guys, guess I can't stop just like that, right? But I guess some of the stories are really predictable and I hope I could make it more fun with the other chapters. Thanks so much!

_**mikamura**_: Don't worry. I'm sure he remembers the kiss and they're going to do more than kissing. LOL. I've initially planned to make them drunk but I think that would be too much since they're seventeen (though I honestly tried booze when I was 17. Errr…). And I also love their kiss last chapter. Sigh… I'm really sorry for not updating so soon. But thank you for waiting for the update. ;o)

_**renren010883**_: Thanks. I don't really know where that line came out from. Anyway, it seems that you guys like it so I think I like it. Weird…me…I'm soooo weird… Well, I think Amou is annoying but I do like how she puts things for Hino. That's what I thought of her. Don't worry. At least, she's doing something good for Hino in this fic. LOL.

_**kuroxdoragon**_: You know what, when I finished editing chapter four, I said, "YAY! CHAPTER 4!!" My friends at work used to love that. I don't know. It became my trademark when I was working. It's like they're all kids asking a kid for questions that I don't freaking know the answer. Err… Well, there's more of Kanazawa-sensei in this chapter. Just see for yourself what's happening with him. I just laughed out. I think anyone can picture Amou laughing like some old witch with her evil plans lurking inside her head. LOL. I love yaoi stories but when I see a girl like Hino, I wish Tsukimori's not gay. 

But it must be a really good story if he is. Hmmm… I think I'll write one in the future, him with…hmmm…good idea… Snickers. And I don't have any plans of linking Amou wit Tsukimori but it must be really good to write another fic where everyone thought that they're together but actually not. I don't know. Tsukimori being calm and cool is his lifelong personality not because he was trained but he chose it for himself. I guess he ended up like that because of too much pressure. Can you imagine him acting like a cry baby when he was just a kid? I can. That's why I think it was fun showing him bursting out like a mad man from time to time. Anyway, his self rants shows he's not calm at all. Hahaha. And don't feel bad for him being the sacrificial lamb since he's going to have a hell of a time with Hino. LOL. You could use the lines I made up in the fic. I don't mind. But I'd love to see how you're going to use it. Send me a message if you do. Thanks. Yeah, I also thought he hates hot weather. He seems more like the not so hot but not so cold weather. Thanks for not wanting to kill me. Glomps. Some people still love me. Thanks so much. I hope you'll also like this new chapter. I'll be updating very soon. ;o)

* * *

**Chapter Four. You Could Say It Was…**

"Kahoko…" he called out, caressing Hino's cheeks softly with his hands. "How much I've been wanting you…" he said lovingly, staring at her brown eyes.

"Ren…" she called out, leaning to him, hands on his chest as she kissed him once again.

Tsukimori closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Hino's waist, pulling her closer to him. He deepened the kiss, earning soft moans from her. He slowly pushed his weight over her, causing her to slowly lie on the futon with him on top. Hino's hand came up to his face, cupping his cheeks. She opened her mouth, teasing his lips with her tongue. He took her calling, opening his mouth as well as their tongues started lapping each other.

Tsukimori's right hand left her back as he slowly hiked her skirt up, gently massaging her left thigh. Hino opened her legs, letting Tsukimori's hand explore her thigh. His lips left hers and started planting kisses on her sensitive neck, causing her to slightly throw her head back, giving more access to him. Her hands curled at his shoulders, gently gripping his clothes.

'Lavender…' he noted himself, taking Hino's scent and continued to kiss her neck.

"Ren…" she called out softly.

Tsukimori rose and stared at her hazy eyes. "I want to see more of you, Kahoko," he said.

Hino nooded as Tsukimori took his right hand off her thigh. She knelt on the futon as she took her clothes off slowly. Tsukimori took a deep breath as he watched her dainty hands started to take off the thin jacket off her body. She stared at his awaiting eyes and started to unbutton her blouse off one by one. She silently delighted seeing him slightly pausing from his breath as she unbuttoned the last piece and carelessly threw her blouse on the other side.

"You still want more?" she asked with a teasing smile with her hand at her back, just by the hook of her bra.

Tsukimori stared at the last constraints of her chest. "Yes…" he answered in a low tone, almost finding it hard to breathe as she unclasped her bra and took it off. His eyes feasted at her bare chest. Soft white skin came to his view with her breast finally exposed. His breathing became hard, as if her breast invites him to do wonders on it.

"You like what you're seeing?" Hino asked as she stood from the futon, taking her skirt off, leaving her undies on.

His eyes were wide open, seeing her mounds jiggle a little with her movements. He licked his lips hungrily as he pulled her to sat back on the futon, holding her hand firmly. As she sat back, his free hand gently cupped one of her breast. "Soft…" he said as he massaged it, making it rotate clockwise. He caught her pink nipples with his forefinger and thumb, causing it to hardened under his touch. Hino closed her eyes and let out soft moans. He leaned to her, face on her chest 

and started planting soft kisses around her nipples. His lips came to her right nipple, kissing it. He experimentally licked it with his tongue, causing Hino to throw her head back. "Oooohhh…" she moaned.

He closed his eyes as he let his senses guide him. He gently had his other hand roam her free breast and started massaging it. He continued licking her nipples and gently nipped it.

"Aaaahhh!!" Hino screamed, gripping his shoulders. Tsukimori licked his way to the other breast and did the same thing. "Oooohhhhh…" she moaned once again. His other hand gently pressed on her stomach, making some motion around it as if he's holding the strings of his violin.

He opened his eyes as Hino stood from the futon and sat on the low table with legs open. His eyes stared at her pink undies. He approached her, hands on the side of her thigh. He leaned over, his mouth at the thin confinement. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, enjoying the scent. His tongue darted out and started licking her undies. "Mmmmm…" she moaned, placing her hands at her side on the table with her eyes tightly closed. Heat started pooling between her legs, coating her undies with her juices and his hot saliva from his tongue's ministrations. He stopped momentarily and had his right hand pushed her undies at the side.

Tsukimori delighted at the view of her wet core and blew hot air over it. "Oooohhhh… Ren…." He gave it a swift lick and felt satisfied with how she tastes. "You taste so good, Kahoko," he said, eyes glistening with wanton lust as he grabbed her undies and pulled it off her body.

Hino gasped as cold air touched her core. As Tsukimori dropped her panties off, his hands started unbuttoning his polo shirt as Hino's hands helped him eagerly. As his chest was left bare to her sight, her hands started exploring his thin but lean chest and he divulged with another deep kiss with her lips.

He pushed her back on the table as his right hand placed at her wet core. Their lips still locked with one another. His middle finger started massaging her slick entrance. "Mmmmm…" They both moaned under their breath as their tongues roughly played. He then started slipping his middle finger inside her hot sheath and enjoyed the soft sounds of her cries. She arched her back, meeting his finger's soft thrusts inside her.

Wanting more of her juices, Tsukimori hesitantly left her mouth and grasped her thighs, spreading it more on the table. His mouth slowly descended on her core as he slid his tongue inside her dropping core, causing her to scream moans of pleasure. "Oh yes!" she said, sitting on the table with her feet on the edge. "Mmmm…yes…" Tsukimori continued to lap her inner cavern, causing Hino to trash her head from side to side. "Oooohh….that's so good…" she moaned wildly. Moments later, her inner walls clamped at his tongue as she screamed, "Oh, Ren!" Her sweet inner juices spilled off her core as Tsukimori lapped the juice. Hino lied on the table, hard breathing, eyes shut tight. Tsukimori stood and watched the redhead violinist bare features on the table. 'God, she looks so beautiful…'

She opened her eyes just when he started unbuttoning his pants off. His eyes never left wondering her naked body while slowly undressing himself. She sat back upright as she watched him take the last pieces of clothing off his body. Her eyes feasted on his pale thin but muscular chest up to his semi-hardened cock. Tsukimori stared at Hino, seeing her rising from the table, eyes glistening with hunger. "My turn," she said as she pulled his arm and had him sat on the table. Hino knelt between his legs and clamped his cock between her two hands.

Tsukimori silently watched her, both with confusion and hunger. He wonders what she could do for him at that time. He felt nervous and aroused at the same time as he felt her warm soft hands clamping his cock that has never been touched by anyone else before her. Those set of fingers that he had love and had always cared for that produces beautiful sounds of violin might also be the delightful little thing that could make him scream for joy, for eternal ecstasy.

Hino stared at Tsukimori's cock and slowly brought his cock to her mouth, licking its whole length. He closed his eyes, while placing his hands on her hair. She brought it to her mouth and gave it a soft feel of her mouth and withdrew with a pop. "Aaaahhh…That's so good, Kahoko," he said with his eyes shut tight. She slowly put it back inside her mouth, driving his entire length to her mouth. He gripped her hair and unknowingly started to thrust in her mouth. "Oh god!" he screamed as he thrust in hard, almost gagging Hino.

Moments later, he felt his release and stopped thrusting inside her mouth, filling the back of her mouth of his cum. She slowly withdrew as she tried to take in all, wiping the rest that has spilled on her mouth. He slowly opened his eyes and 

saw her wiping her lips with the back of her hand. "Did I… I'm sorry…" he said in a low tone as she caressed her cheeks gently. She stared at his eyes and saw that there's a hint of sadness covering his eyes. "I'm sorry. I must have…I've got taken by my emotions…"

She smiled at him and said, "It's fine. Don't worry about it. After that, I want you inside me, Ren." She sat on the futon with her legs spread open for him. He took a deep breath as he saw her glistening core once again. He slowly stood from the futon and knelt infront of her. He leaned to her and kissed her once again. As he kissed her passionately, his hands started tracking her leg, caressing her inner thighs. Her hands started looking for his cock from his body and gently held it, pumping it fast with her hands. "Now…please…"

He let his senses guide him as he leaned closer to her. He gently pushed her body on the futon and held his cock in place. "I think I'll hurt you…" he said under his erratic breath.

"Don't… just let it…" she said under hazy eyes. "I want everything of you. I want you take me…"

He slowly placed his cock in place and closed his eyes as he pushed his cock into her wet core. He felt his tight core inviting and had his cock placed just by her hymen. He pushed more, almost burying his entire length inside her. She let out a scream, feeling a jolt of pain between her legs.

He opened his eyes and leaned his face to hers. "Are you alright?" he asked, caressing her hair.

She opened her eyes and said, "It hurts a bit but I think I'm okay…" She said as she accidentally bucked her hips causing him to groan a bit. She felt him stiffen and he closed his eyes. She felt something burning inside her and she continued to buck her hips, feeling a little satisfaction as her walls grind his cock. "Please…more…" she said, not knowing how to describe what she wants, her eyes still shut.

He obliged and pulled half of his length and started to thrust inside her. "Agh, this feels so good…" he said, gritting his teeth, increasing his speed. She grinded her hips back, meeting each thrust as she raked her nails at his back. "Oooohhhh…Ren…mmmm…"

His hands found haven as he gripped her ass roughly, his thrusts becoming long and hard. Moments later, white vision came to her as she reached her first orgasm. Hino's breathing was uneven as Tsukimori slowly pulled his cock inside her. She suddenly opened her eyes as Tsukimori started to tilt her body, back facing him with her face facing the futon. He gently wrapped an arm around her waist, kneeling by her ass, and said, "I still want more, Kahoko." Her eyes widen as she felt his cock touching the inside of her thighs. He spread her legs and with a grunt, he pushed his cock inside her cunt. His hand made its way to her tits, massaging it while continuing to thrust inside her. A new wave of sensation took over her as she rose from the futon, her knees kneeling and her hands on the futon. "Ooooohhhh…Ren…oh…oh…oh… Oooooohhhh…"

He started pounding in and out of core mercilessly as she pushed her ass, meeting with him each thrust. A new orgasm took over her as her muscles clenched on him. "Kaho!" he screamed as he had his release inside her.

A few moments later, he withdrew from her tight core and slump on the futon, panting. Drops of sweat adored his forehead. He never had such intense feeling before. He opened his eyes and saw her lying on her back, panting. Her hair disheveled; her breasts are softly swaying with her panting and the mixture of his cum and her inner juices flood along her thighs. He felt heat coming over to him again as his cock grew hard once again. He can't believe he got aroused by that sight.

Hino opened her eyes and saw Tsukimori by her foot, staring at her with lust filled eyes. She blushed and rose from the futon. Her eyes wondered his body and noticed his cock getting hard once again. She licked her upper lip and moved towards him. "We're not done, right?" she asked, holding his cock and gave its tip a swift lick.

He smiled and said, "No, we're not…"

* * *

On the other hand, one of the temporary residents of the house is currently wide awake. Music filled the entire ground floor as the study hall is dimly lighted, the tint of light coming only from a huge TV inside. There Shimizu is silently sitting on a chair with his cello between his legs. He stopped from playing with a sigh and opened his eyes. "Yapari. Kaho-senpai does create wonderful sounds, as well as Tsukimori-senpai," he said, his eyes on the TV. "They both make such beautiful sounds together…"

He started playing his cello once again as Hino's and Tsukimori's moans filled the air once again. "I wonder what more sounds they're going to make if I give them a copy of this one?" he wonder as he let his mind get lost in the combination of his cello and the muffled sounds from the TV.

* * *

Kanazawa-sensei is pacing inside the kitchen. He just can't stop thinking what Amou mean by "it seems things are getting hotter in there…" His brows knitted with his hands placed on his chin as he walk fast from the edge of the kitchen to the other. He knew he should not worry too much since Amou is with Hino and Tsukimori. Well, he trusts Hino and Tsukimori but he just can't comprehend the head of Seiso's No. 1 most despised reporter in the history of the school.

He paused from walking as he roughly scratched his head with annoyance and impatience. 'Maybe what she meant by that is it's getting bolder with revelations of fantasies…and they're not doing some…doing something else…' he thought as he opened his eyes and started walking back again to the table. "I must be thinking too much. I have loads of papers to check and…"

He suddenly paused once again from walking and said, "But what if it got out of hand?"

His eyes turned wide open. Amou has left the room and was snickering when she came inside the kitchen a while ago. Amou left the room…

"Oh shit!" he cursed and dashed out of the room. "It was just a slumber party that Amou has organized and to the looks of it, it's more like I actually joined her plans. AMOU!!" he screamed while running inside the corridor, as he went upstairs.

* * *

**Author's End Notes**: Well, thanks for reading! Hope you like it! Do send that review!

Thanks again and have a great day! ;o)


	5. What Do You Know…

**Just So You Know**

* * *

_kalen1_

**Summary**: Amou started invading the music camp of the participants of the concour and has a very naughty idea how she could finally make the story she adore so much, Violin Romance, come true.

**Disclaimer**: Again, La Corda D'oro is not mine and this would be the second time I'm wishing Ren Tsukimori is mine.

**Author's Notes:** I'm bored. I'm clueless. I don't know how to finish my stories. God! Anyway, I'm going to read the manga and there (maybe), I'll get new ideas or something. So…

Anyway, for this story. I'll probably end it by next chapter. I'll try to post it this week or so (yeah, so I say!) and maybe you guys could tell me if it's a justified ending or what. (cries) Really, guys, thanks for the effort of reading my stories and also for sending me your reviews. It really means a lot for a lazy person like myself. Thank you so much!

**Special Thanks To:**

**Faye: **Oh sorry for the delay. I'm really sorry. Author is having some problems writing so I hope you could forgive me…

_**bluecornmoongirl**_**:** Yes, it is lemon. In the very beginning, it is expected to be lemon. I'm really glad you love the story. (author is in tears). But we really don't know which and which is the real side of Tsukimori. No one exactly knows what's going inside his mind. Hmmm…I wonder…

_**renren010883**_**: **Hey, I missed your reviews! What happened? Or is it just me? Yeah, maybe it's just me. Anyway, glad to see your name again on those people who reviewed my story. Yes, this part is really hot. I know. I know. Well, it seems you've just added to global warming (but I think it's really my fault…hehehe…). I wish I could help you with the iceberg but apparently: 1) it's too BIIIIGGG!; 2) I think it's really expensive and 3) I don't like moving around. I apologize… (sweat drop)

_**SadieInuzuka**_**: **Thanks. Yes, the room is soundproof. I know it's a little confusing about Shimizu's part in the story but sad to say, I'll give more detail to it next chapter. You won't see Shimizu in this chapter. Please don't hate me. I'm quick in updating? Really, it felt like I have updated real slow. Hmm…thanks anyway!

_**AniMangaFrEAk19930**_**:** Currently in stress? Hmm…can't help with that…sorry if I'm demanding too much. Anyway, I think you'll come up with an idea any time soon. I really don't know if he's a pervert. I'm just making him one! (evil laugh). I LOVE YOUR MINI CONVERSATION WITH TSUKIMORI! IT'S SO FUNNY!! Wah, I love my reviewers getting this idea of writing a review! Thanks! Thanks!

_**Nekyo**_**:** Thanks! (teary eyes) Another person who love the fanfic. You guys really make me burst in tears! About the other story (You Don't Know What You Do To Me…), I still have not thought of what to do with it but maybe soon, I'll be able to update it. Main course may or may not come with the upcoming chapter. I'm still thinking what to do. So, please just wait for it for a few more days. I'll try doing it this week. Sorry… And another request… hmmm… I already had a plot for the Ryo/Kahoko pairing that you're requesting but I still have not thought exactly how I'll write it. But to give you an idea, I'm making Tsuchiura a little masochist there. (grins) I don't know. But once I've made it, I'll dedicate that fic for you… Thanks!

_**merylin**_**:** If you're wondering what happened to the guys 'outside', I'm giving a small part here in this chapter for the guys but to what their reaction comes to the next chapter. LOL. I'm not letting any of those guys to disturb Hino and Tsukimori in this fic. Nope. Nope. Nope. They wish… (snickers). I hope this updated chapter is worth of you waiting and I really appreciate your patience. Thanks!

_**Meya-Slytherin**_**:** Nope, it's not yet finished. It's not still finished here. But soon, it'll be. Yes, I'm planning to finish it this month. So, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!

_**Golden Blossm**_**:** About the Shimizu part, it just suddenly pops into my head. I really had no plans in 'playing' with Shimizu in this fic. It just suddenly appeared on the screen. I don't even freaking know how! But, hey, I think it's another side of Shimizu that we could look forward to. And yes, there's another chapter (or chapters, not really sure) after this. Thanks!

_**SnowCharms**_**:** Yeah…I think I got your point (shivers). Well, I was thinking that even though they didn't have sexual relationships before that they should know how to…or so I say. I'm sorry! Forgive me! I don't know how it turned out this way! About Shimizu, I'll explain it in the next chapter. Promise.

_**The Last Vampire 1982**_**:** Honestly, in this fic, my most favorite is Shimizu and then Tsukimori (What the hell was I saying when this is my fic?!). Yes, I know it's a little too fast but it was to be expected because that was my crazy idea which is why I've put it under M rating from the very beginning. Yeah, so OOC from my own point of view too. There's just so many crazy wild ideas going inside my head that in all my fics, the characters are going out of their own personality. And this is the update! Thanks for waiting!

_**animeaddict787**_**:** I'm seeing 4 individual reviews from you just now. Thanks for the reviews! For your first review, well, I was really happy for that. Happy he was stuck in that situation. (evil laugh) Things are just not always going in his way. I'm sorry, Tsukimori. Not in this author's head. About your favoritism regarding on my stories, I don't mind. Actually, I much enjoyed writing this one than the other one (sweat drops) because I could play with their comedic part here. And I really like this story than the other one. As noted in the other story, it should be a one shot so there's really no plot planned for that so which is why…right now, I'm having problems updating the other one. (bucket of tears) So, I could only beg my head to think how to update the other story. Yes, Hino's really lucky for her to be able to get guys like them liking her. And I really voted for Tsukimori more than any other guy from La Corda (Sorry for the others who love the other guys). He's my favorite! Lemon part is planned so we can't do anything about it (more like, I can't do anything about it…). Shimizu, again, is my favorite for this fic. I like how I played with his character here…

_**aviane13**_: Yes, he is lucky (chap01) and I made him the luckiest guy in the world for this fic. So, Tsukimori, be grateful because I love you. (snickers) I tried to keep their personality intact but I know (with the crazy head as mine) that it might fall into pieces. I really did (chap02). I also didn't know where 'cold fever' came from so which is why I've also indicated there, asking people if there's any. But it seems no one can answer me… (chap03). I was really happy when I read that I'm becoming one of your favorite author. (sea of tears). I hope I'm not going to disappoint you soon. If you're wondering where Amou is, it'll be explained in this chapter. For Shimizu, let's all give him a warm hug.

_**Clodcaberte**_**:** Oooppss…my bad. Thanks for pointing it out… (sweat drop)

_**PurpleBlackGoth**_**:** Oh thank you. Yes, it is an M fic which has been decided when I thought of slumber party. (evil snickers). Well, I'm planning Shimizu to explain his idea in the next chapter. Or describe what he did. Let me think if he's really going to explain his self for it. Thanks for waiting!

I've just noticed…

I've not heard from _**kuroxdoragon**_… hmmm…

(phew) That's quite long. Thanks, guys! I really love you all!

Hope you enjoy the new chapter!!

* * *

**Chapter Five. What Do You Know…**

Meanwhile, Amou and Fuyuumi are wide awake, eating snacks and tea inside the designated room for Fuyuumi and Hino. As planned, Amou will spend the rest of the night inside their room.

"Amou-senpai, do you have any idea what's going on with Kaho-senpai and Tsukimori-senpai?" Fuyuumi asked, drinking from her cup of tea.

"No idea. Just have some guesses," she answered back, drinking from a can of juice. "Well, it's about time those two finally get laid!" Amou exclaimed. "Well, I do hope so that they did…"

"But, Amou-senpai, once Kanazawa-sensei finds out, he'll definitely be mad," Fuyuumi objected but not visible to her tone.

"Don't worry. I already have that under control. No worries," Amou said, waving her hand. "Besides, even if sensei 'finds' something, I'm sure he won't be able to do anything. What's done is done. We have someone backing us in case it gets really out of hand."

"Yes, I know. But do you really think they did it?" Fuyuumi asked nervously.

"If not, I could punch Tsukimori and slap Hino's cheek. It's so obvious that they are head over heels with one another," Amou said, roughly placing the can of juice at her side. "Though I should admit that I had some problems with Hino-chan. She seems pretty close with all of them. So, in any case, we'll all find out tomorrow…" she said with a wicked smile.

"You're really enjoying this, Amou-senpai," Fuyuumi said with a weak smile.

"But of course!" Amou exclaimed, eyes sparkling. "The dream story, Violin Romance, coming true is the best thing that could happen in Seiso Gakuen after 25 years! I am thrilled, ecstatic, overjoyed! Yes, you could use any adjective similar to so much happiness!"

"I really wish for their happiness. I hope so…" Fuyuumi said, looking at her cup of tea.

"I just hope that they could just do it and have a wild hot night!" Amou exclaimed, dreamily. "Tsukimori owes me a story for this one! He better give me all the details concerning what they did after I left or I'll skin him to death!"

"Amou-senpai, you're really scary," Fuyuumi said with a weak smile.

Amou stared at Fuyuumi with a teasing smile and said, "Once everything has been settled with Hino-chan, I'll take care of your love life, Fuyuumi-chan."

Fuyuumi blushed deep red. "Amou-senpai, there's actually no need for you to do this."

* * *

Kanazawa-sensei dashed out along the corridor and finally came to a stop. There he saw Tsuchiura, Yunoki and Hihara deeply asleep. "What the…" he said in a low tone as he walked towards the three. "Can't believe they actually stayed on guard," he said, scratching his head.

He looked at the door of the practice room and slowly approached it. Holding his breath, he twisted the knob as he tried to open it, only finding out that it was locked.

He sighed as he slump his back on the wall and slid down. "Guess it can't be help. I'll just have to wait here along with the three worried hens." He let out a yawn and said, "I had enough of this damn night…"

* * *

"Ooooohhh…Ren!" Hino screamed out loud as her body is raked with another orgasm. Her hands tangled on the soft sheets with Tsukimori on top of her. He held her leg as it rested on his shoulders. His eyes shut tight, his breathing hard as he let out another release.

Afterwards, he slump on the futon beside her. It's already dawn as the soft ray of the sun penetrates the holes of the curtains. Hino leaned to him with her hand on his cheek. Their bodies completely spent with their lovemaking.

"Are you alright, Ren?" she asked, caressing his cheek.

He opened his eyes and pulled her closer to him with a tight embrace. "Ah… I never felt so damn good in my lifetime," he said, softly playing with her tangled hair.

"And I never thought you could be this intense. You always act so cold and reserved infront of anyone. But I also like this side of yours," she said with a smile on her face.

He smiled at her. "Same here, Kahoko. I didn't know you could also be this intense," he said as he planted a kiss on her lips.

Hino blushed and pinched him by the shoulders. "Well, you're so wild from the sex that we've done. It's like you don't want me to stand upright right now," she said with a pout.

"I don't care as long as you could still play the violin in the concour. I told you to get serious with the practice so you'll have no problems with your knees," he said playfully.

Hino rose from the futon and straddled him by the waist, her hands on his chest. "What are you talking about? I'm not talking about practicing for the concour! I was referring to sex!" she said with a slightly irritated face.

Tsukimori let out a soft chuckle and said, "Well, if you're use to long hours of practice, you won't have any problems playing the violin. Besides, I don't mind you having a pair of trembling knees once the concour starts. We still have a few days for you to work on these knees…" he said mockingly with a teasing smile as he gently caressed her thighs with both hands.

Hino's brows rise up. "And what's that supposed to mean?" she asked with her brows up but kept a smile on her face.

Tsukimori just smiled at her while continuing to caress her thighs. "Practice…" he said as he slightly rose from the futon and came face to face with Hino. "Violin Sex…" he added, whispering at her left ear.

She blushed as she felt her warm breath on her ear. "You're right. The guy that I fell in love is such an asshole," she said as she rose from straddling him, pushing him to lie on the futon once again.

"Yes, I'd definitely agree," he said, holding her by her thighs as he impaled his cock inside her cunt once again.

She threw her head back with her hands placed at his leaned stomach. Hino started bucking her hips hard and fast with her breasts bouncing up and down. "Oh…oh…oh…" she moaned, riding on him fast.

A few moments later, he felt his walls clenching his cock inside. "I…I'm coming…Kaho…" he said in between breath with his eyes closed.

"Yeah, me too…" she answered back, still riding his cock wildly. Moments later, he filled her once again with cum as she fell on top of him, panting. She laid quietly on top of him with her head on his chest. His eyes calmly shut as he caresses her tresses with his right hand and the other hand wrapping her in a warm embrace. The two enjoyed the silent moment, hearing their heavy breathing, still connected with one another.

"I think I like the idea of slumber party now, Kahoko," he said. "Well, just the two of us, I guess…"

Hino's eyes shot open and pulled from his embrace. "Wait! Amou-san! I completely forgot her!" she said out loud, facing him with her hands on his chest.

Tsukimori's brows knitted about the mention of the reporter's name. 'Why does that reporter's name have to destroy my moment?'

"She said she's just going out to bring some towels…" Hino said in wonder, looking blankly at his chest. "And it's been hours and she has not come back!"

'And good thing she did not attempted to come back!' he said with a bored look. "Why do you have to worry about…"

She immediately pulled her body up as his eyes furrowed more as she left his cock in vain. 'I hate her! I really really hate her!' he cursed. 'Curse her!!'

Hino started walking around the music room and started collecting the clothes scattered around. "Ren, you better get dress," she said as she threw his clothes to him, ending up on his head.

"I still don't want to get dress…" he said in a low tone as he lazily pulled his clothes off his head. "I don't want to…"

"Just get dress!" she said as she had just clasped her bra on.

He raised his brow, not wanting a bad discussion from the female companion. 'I'll really, definitely, someday, for sure, kill that Amou,' he said to himself as he started dressing up. He turned his back from her with an annoyed face as he slipped to his pants back again. 'I should not have mentioned that. I should not have mentioned that,' he chanted, remembering his previous words that triggered Hino to remember about Amou's existence. "Agh! Annoying!' he said, finally dressed, as he put his slippers on and started to walk towards the door.

He was about to turn the knob when he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He slowly turned around in surprise sayin, "Kaho…"

"I love you and everything about you and everything we've done so far, Ren," she said with a smile, leaning her head on his back. "So please don't get mad at me…"

A smile crept on his face. "I really am a lucky asshole…" he said as he turned around and held her cheeks. He smiled at her and kissed her on the lips. "I can't be inlove and be mad at the same time, can I? And if ever I have to choose, I would prefer the first one…" he said, bending down, their foreheads touching, eyes locked together.

Hino cupped his cheeks when suddenly, a phone rang, echoing inside the music room. "That's mine," she said withdrawing her hands off his cheeks. She quickly took her cellphone from her pocket and check who's calling her. "Ah, it's Amou-san!" she said out loud as she turned around, her back facing him. "Amou-san?"

The moment Hino turned around, Tsukimori's eyes shot wide open, veins started to appear on his head. 'Moment… My moment…' he said, almost cursing under his breath. "Devil woman! Curse your existence! Give my moment back!'

"_Morning, Hino-chan!"_ Amou chirped on the other line. _"Did you guys have __**fun**__ all night?"_ she asked, loud enough for Tsukimori to hear and giving the word 'fun' more emphasis.

Hino blushed deep red, her mouth wide open but no words came out. 'Why is she talking so bluntly like this? Aaaah!!' Hino screamed inside her head.

"_Wah! So you guys __**did**__ have fun all night!"_ Amou screamed, much louder than before, making Tsukimori knit his brows even further. _"Oh and yeah, don't worry about the room. I'll clean it later but before anything else, tell me! I want to…"_

Hino was about to say something when Tsukimori suddenly grabbed Hino's phone, taking her by surprise. "Ren…?" she called out in a low tone as she felt his arm wrapped around her waist.

His hand, holding the phone, immediately ended the call and abruptly dropped it on the floor. "Enough…" he said in a low but stern voice. He roughly pulled her and had her face the door with his right hand roughly locking up her wrists up.

"Wha—what…aaahhh…" she was about to ask him something when she felt his hot breath by her left ear.

"Stay still, Kahoko…" he said, running his tongue at the side of her neck. Though hesitant, she nodded as he gently freed her wrists. He gently pulled her skirt up, moving her panties aside. He unzipped his pants and had a swift thrust inside her core.

"Aaaahhh!!" she screamed as he started thrusting inside her. She felt her knees weakened and felt her hands almost getting slippery. She tried to hold on to something on the door as her hands slowly slipped downwards, making her body bend more for Tsukimori. He, in order not to let her fall further, placed his hands on her waist while continuing thrusting inside her. "Oh, Ren!" she screamed.

He continued to thrust inside her with his eyes shut when he felt something vibrating inside his pocket, making him lose his concentration. 'Damn! Of all time! I should not have brought that thing!' he cursed as he quickly took his cellphone and answered it without looking at the phone's screen. "WHAT?!" he asked with annoyance in his tone.

"_Ren?"_ the voice on the other line asked.

Ren's eyes turned wide open and felt his breathing stop. His suddenly felt his arousal almost gone in an instant. "Mo—mother…?" he asked in a very low tone as he stopped from thrusting in and out of Hino.

"_I'm sorry, Ren. You must've started your practice already…"_ Hamai Misa apologized in a worried tone.

Hino, upon noticing Tsukimori had stopped thrusting inside her, bucked her hips towards him. "Don't stop…" she pleaded, bucking her hips once again, causing Tsukimori to groan.

'Not now, Hino. Aaaah…but…' he mentally cursed, shutting his eyes. 'Damn! Of all times! Not when I'm having sex!'

"_Ren? What's happening? Is that Hino-san with you? Are you…?"_ Hamai Misa asked in a frantic tone.

She continued bucking her hips to him, making him groan louder that he almost clenched the cellphone at hand. Her tight hole is so inviting that his cock grew hard once again in an instant. "Mom… I'll… oooohhh… call…you… ooooohhhh… damn… later…" he said, thrusting back in Hino rapidly again with his right hand on her waist while holding his cellphone with the other. He immediately flipped his phone and dropped it on the floor as he had concentrated in Hino's tight hole.

Moments later, he let out a groan as he milked her again with his cum. He slowly withdrew from her, gently pulled her body to face him and tightly embraced her with one hand, pushing their bodies on the door. He gently pulled her hair, causing her to throw her head back and ravaged her lips with a passionate kiss.

"You're mine… Everything of you is mine…" he said, locking her eyes to his.

She smiled and said, "And you are mine as well." She kissed him one more time as the two were locked in another passionate kiss with their arms locked with each other's body.

"Let's go. We have to practice," he said with a smile.

"Yeah," she said with a smile.

"May I propose a challenge?" he asked, gently playing with her hair.

"Challenge?" she asked, confusion written on her face.

"Whoever gets the higher position will decide where the next slumber party goes," he said as he fix her clothes back into place.

She smiled to him, while her hands are working to zip back his pants on, and said, "I don't know how but I'll try."

He opened the door with Hino's hands locked with his other hand. Hino locked the door as she closed it behind, onlyto bumped at his back. "Ren?" she called out softly. He did not responded so she bent her head to the side, only to see what made him stop on his track. There the two, standing on the corridor with a confused look, saw Yunoki, Hihara, Tsuchiura and even Kanazawa-sensei deeply asleep.

'What the hell are they doing? Trying to stalk us?' he asked as he started to walk silently, pulling Hino with him. "Don't mind them," he said without looking at Hino.

"But why are they sleeping in the corridor?" she asked, looking at her back as she continued to let Tsukimori drag her.

"It's not our business anymore," he answered as they turn into a corridor.

Hino smiled at Ren's back. 'This guy…some things don't just change, huh?' she said to herself as she wrapped her hand on his arm. "Let's take a shower. Breakfast must be serve soon…" he said, walking straight. "Hai," she said as they silently walked away from the music room.

* * *

**Author's End Notes:** Well, there goes another chapter…

Hope you like it… (shivers)

Thanks, again, guys!

Hope you had a great week!

Oh yeah, don't forget to give me a thought or two about the stories I'm making! ;o)


	6. Questions Almost Answered

**Just So You Know**

_kalen1_

* * *

**Summary**: Amou started invading the music camp of the participants of the concour and has a very naughty idea how she could finally make the story she adore so much, Violin Romance, come true.

**Disclaimer**: Again, La Corda D'oro is not mine and this would be the second time I'm wishing Ren Tsukimori is mine.

**Author's Notes:** I'm stressed out. I have loads of problems and the only thing I could think of to relieve me of everything are fanfics. I'm currently addicted to Clemi fics (MKR) right now and thanks to that, I'm getting some nice ideas how to continue the other fics, especially 'You Don't Know…'. And thanks for the manga scanlations, my god! Tsukimori's leaving Hino! Screw you! And I think Kaji is really cool. Hmm… I'm thinking if I'm going to create a separate fic for him or include him in 'You Don't Know…'

And everyone, I have a draft of the Tsuchiura x Hino fic. It's entitled 'If Your Heart's Not In It', actually it's a songfic. There… He gets to be really OOC but for those wishing him to have a M-rated fic. Well, the guy had been doing it more than often there… Ehem… Wait, I'm thinking to change the title to 'Blind'… oh well.. once it's done, you'll have it reading in no time!

So as promised, this is the final episode for this fic. I'm currently working on my 'Dangerous' and 'You Don't Know…' fics since sem break is coming near and I've already finished loads of my report. Yay!

**Special Thanks To:**

_**aviane13**_: It is right to say that it's really bad if you get too much of something. But yes, I do agree, screw whoever says that! LOL. I think I've been drinking too much in the past and now I'm missing the booze. Argh. If you love the 'mommy's phone call' part, wait till you read the rest of the fic. I don't know if you're going to like it though. I love Tsukimori's mom. LOL. I really thank you for appreciating the fic. I was laughing when I've read what I've typed. Oh well… ;o)

_**TheLastVampire1982**_: Yes, they're OOC. I never meant to put their characters, following the ones we have in the anime and manga, just a bit though. I mean, I kept on wondering what's going inside their heads, especially Tsukimori! The guy is like a walking block of ice! I love reviews so I meant to answer them diligently. This is where I get ideas, inspirations and I love how you guys give out your rants. This chapter has a lot of comedy as well, mind you. No, Fuyuumi has no dark side here. What I'm just trying to say is that she's a bit shy or totally shy in discussing her affairs with love. So for those voting for Fuyuumi and Shimizu, I do apologize, it ain't happening here. Thanks so much for the review!

_**renren010883**_: I took several months just to update! I'm sorry! Forgive me! Well, I do miss a lot of fics too, not because of traveling but because of school work. Darn. Yes, it'll be awkward to receive such phone call. If it's me, I'd die. LOL. Thanks for the review!

_**lcdc**_: Oh my god! You said you can't wait… I'm sorry for not updating too soon. But I hope that you're able to read on this one. Yes, I was screaming to the top of my lungs. I hate Tsukimori for planning in leaving the country! Argh, annoying guy! But anyway, I also like Kaji a lot too.

_**merylin**_: Not actually caught, just 'heard'… Well, yes, basically, that's the idea… Again, it is embarrassing. No one would like that, except for a manga I've read. I forgot the title. Well, you'd have to read on to know what the other guys would think. I think I ended up too short. But hey, let me know. The room is perfectly sound proof. I know that a soundproof room is not totally sound proof but let's assume, in this story, that no 'sounds' inside goes out of the room, alright? I'm sorry for not updating so soon but hope you enjoy this one! Thanks!

_**SnowCharms**_: You want to know what Hamai Misa thinks? Well, read on and you'll find out. This chapter, as entitled, answered almost everything. Well, he 'paused' for a moment, did he not? Besides, he was not expecting to receive a phone call from his mother, just like you guys. I know, doing it all night! It's pretty tiresome! Let's just pretend it is irrelevant to the case of these two. Hahaha. Well, I've put some thoughts on your comment and let this fic answer that one. Yes, yes, this is the update. Hope you like it!

_**mdthegreat**_: I know lemons are great especially if you're reading something about your favorite pair. Though in this chapter, just to set your expectation, has no lemons in it. Okay, pause from that. Yeah, I'll die to when my mom catches me. Thanks for the review! Hope you like this last chapter!

_**jv**_: Yeah, I think I'm addicted to writing lemon fics. Tsk. I think it all started because I got pretty annoyed at him for not doing anything or not realizing or not telling how he felt in the anime. I don't know which of which. I didn't started writing lemon fics in the past. Tiring or not, we, fangirls, love their pair! So let them suffer for the happiness of all the fans of the pair. LOL. If they're real actors, I must've received a good slap. Ah, I think I got your point in him answering the phone. I just like to put it that way. But in reality, I don't think anyone does that unless they're work maniac or something. I hope you like this new and last chapter. Thanks!

_**AniManGa19930**_: Okay, I do think they'll be a good couple and the two of them having some 'moments' during the anime like walking in the opposite direction, Shimizu sitting just outside the practice room where Fuyuumi's practicing. Oh well. Let's not involve the lower classmen to lemons. And here's your request, the update… Hope you like it!

_**blknblupanther1**_: Yes, it's a hell of a story with some messed-up brain of the author and then insert some reports, assignments and exams. My god! Kill me! And yes, here's the last chapter. ;o) Hope you like it!

_**SilverFloutist**_: Ah, I don't know if got it here correct. You must've just read this one. Yes, I do like his comments too but wouldn't just voice it out loud. Hahaha. And yeah, I've read the other review you've entered. No, it's okay. I know. Because whenever I read fics, I had them copied in word, if I like it, I'd go back and send my review or tagged it as my favorite. Well, we're talking about hormones here. Tsukimori, a walking block of ice is actually a guy who can't control his hormones… well, it's just the author's getting mad at him for going to Vienna… must kill… I think you'll be more surprised of Shimizu in this chapter. I bet everyone's going to be more surprised of him in this chapter. snickers

_**BloodNinja555**_: Hear them? Ah, okay… I think most people are really confused about that part. Anyway, read on and let me know what you think. snickers I love playing with Shimizu's character in this story.

_**AniMangaFrEAk19930**_: Ah, yeah, I think he is waaaaay too perverted in this fic. blushes If he's really alive, I wonder what would become of me? And yes, I do agree, he's male, it's normal. LOL. Well, let him be. I'm sure he enjoyed it no matter what he thinks! snickers Let him enjoy himself because I'm seriously going to be mad because he'll be leaving Hino. Cursed you, Tsukimori!

_**FroZeroX**_: Oh my god! You've read most of my fics! I thank you! bows down I'm so happy you like my fics! blushes Well, yes, there's another chapter which is this one. For now, this is the last chapter. Unless you guys could change my mind… it really depends… Scene in the shower will be given in 'You Don't Know…', not here. Don't worry, I'm putting that up in the other fic. Yes, La Corda rocks! Thanks so much for the review! I hope you like this one! Thanks so much!

_**ashwings101**_: Yeah, me neither when I've re-read that part. Geez, I'm getting most review about that part and Shimizu's secret. LOL. Thanks for the review!

_**lilyevans-luvs-jamespotter**_: Yes, thank you so much. I'm writing more as my schedule would allow it. I certainly love writing but I love the reviews more than anything! I'm sorry for not updating too soon and hope you like this new and last chapter.

_**invisible-gurl**_: Hamai Misa scarred? Ah, I don't want to spoil it but you could read on and see what her reaction is. And I certainly agree not to answer the phone and never placed the phone inside your pocket, especially if it vibrates or something. it's certainly not advisable. Again, I apologize! Wah, I'm being showered by 'update soon'.

_**babyotaku2807**_: Thanks. I'm happy that you like those chapters. Hahaha. I hope you like this too! Thanks!

_**AntoSama**_: Thanks! Thanks! Yes, I agree that they're the best pair in La Corda. Argh, that made me think how I'm so annoyed with chapter 52 of the manga! Tsukimori, I hate you right now. Well, this is the new and last chapter. Thanks for the review! Hope you like this one!

_**SerenaoftheMoon**_: First and foremost, this will be my last reply for this fic. Wew! I think I had so many reviews to read and answer but you guys made me really happy! I like your name too! I'm currently creating an original story, well, more like a Vampire Knight side story about a girl named Serena. Oh well… enough of that. If you love Amou from the last chapter. I love Shimizu in this new chapter. He rocks! Well, yes, Tsukimori is another thing. Well, yes, let's put it this way, he's a guy who actually hides his perverted side. Hmm… I like that idea. I'll keep that in mind notes down and maybe I could work something about that. Yes, I know grammar, my long time enemy. Argh. Thanks for the review!

Alright! Thanks so much for the review! And this is it! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter Six. Questions Almost Answered**

'It's already finished. They must be away from the room already,' Shimizu noted to himself as he sleepily walk along the corridor. He paused for a while and checked the time on his phone. 'It's already quarter to six. They should be gone from the room by now…' he said as he placed the phone back to his pocket and continued walking along the empty corridor…or so he say…

Just a few feet away from him, he saw his two upperclassmen, walking hand in hand, towards his direction. 'At least, we did not meet infront of the room. I wonder if they were able to notice? Nope. I think not since they're too busy having sex…'

"Ah, Shimizu-kun!" Hino greeted, waving her free hand towards their lower classman. "You're early today," she said warmly as the two stopped on their tracks, just infront of Shimizu.

Shimizu also stopped and bowed his head towards Tsukimori and Hino. "Good morning, Kaho-senpai, Tsukimori-senpai," he said in his usual sleepy tone.

"You did not sleep again last night, are you, Shimizu-kun?" Hino asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Hai. I watched a video while playing the cello the whole night," he answered with a smile on his face. 'Of the two of you…' he laughed inwardly.

"That's quite rare. I didn't know you're in for watching a video," she wondered, placing a finger on her chin, her other hand still locked on Tsukimori's.

Tsukimori had a bored look at the two, listening as he had no other choice. 'Wouldn't want to annoy her or I won't have my next lay very soon…patience…patience…'

"It was the best video I've watched so far. The sounds they make seems like a wonderful song to me," Shimizu explained with a smile on his face. "I definitely recommend that video."

"Really? I want to see it too," Hino said happily.

'Video? Watching a video…watching a video while… That sounds like a good idea. Thanks, kouhai. You just gave me a very good idea…' he smirked inwardly. 'Now if only I could drag her away… I can't leave her here, can I?'

"Don't worry, Kaho-senpai. I'll give you and Tsukimori-senpai a copy," Shimizu said. "I'm sure the two of you would enjoy the video very well. I'll have it copied once we get home and I'll make sure to give it to you first hand back in school…" he said with a smile on his face.

"Ah! Arigato!" Hino said happily. "I can't wait!"

Shimizu stared at Tsukimori. Tsukimori raised a brow as he answered their kouhai with a stare. Shimizu smiled at him and said, "Tsukimori-senpai, I'd like to grow up like you someday."

"Huh?" Tsukimori stared at him with a confused look. 'What the hell is he talking about? This guy here really freaks me out!'

"Well then, I'll see you in breakfast. Please excuse me," Shimizu said, bowing his head. He then started walking in direction where Hino and Tsukimori came from.

Hino smiled as they watched Shimizu walked lazily, away from them. "He must be sleepy, Ren. Let's go," Hino said, pulling him on the opposite direction.

"A—ah…" Tsukimori said in a low tone, looking at his back. He then saw Shimizu turn around the corner to where they have been to. 'Where is he going this time?' he wondered.

"Ren!" Hino called out.

"Ah," Tsukimori acknowledged as he walked side by side with Hino. 'Nevermind. It's none of my business…'

* * *

"What are they doing here?" Shimizu asked in a low tone as he stares at the four sleeping figures along the corridor. "Should I wake them up?" he asked himself, contemplating, as he stared at Tsuchiura, Hihara, Yunoki and Kanazawa-sensei. He then felt two taps of a finger on his left shoulder. He turned around and saw Amou and Fuyuumi standing at his back. "Ah. Amou-senpai, Fuyuumi-san, good morning," he greeted with a bow.

"What are you doing here, Shimizu-kun?" Amou asked in a whisper as she stared at him, not quite surprised at the four sleeping figures sitting at the back of Shimizu.

"I came to get my stuff inside the music room where I practiced yesterday," he answered immediately.

"We can't get in. The door is locked," Amou said, scratching her head. 'Darn, I've not thought of that. I forgot to have the spare key with me. Talk about carelessness…' She let out a sigh and said, "If only we have the key…"

"I have the key," Shimizu said, showing the key to Amou and Fuyuumi, earning small gasps from the two.

Amou smiled and grabbed the key from Shimizu's hands. Her eyes sparkled with joy as if she had found one of the great treasures of this world. She tiptoed her way towards the music room, making sure not to make any noise to wake the four sleeping figures. She gently placed the key and slowly unlocked the door. She took a deep breath as she slowly turned the knob, opening it as gentle as possible.

"They're not in there," Shimizu said in a low tone. Amou, startled, turned to Shimizu, having a very surprise look at her kouhai. 'How did he know that?' Fuyuumi stared at Shimizu with a confused look but did not say anything.

"Ugh…" Kanazawa-sensei groaned in his sleep at Amou's side, making Amou and Fuyuumi jumped a bit in surprise.

"Ah, Kanaza…" Shimizu greeted in a louder tone as Amou bolted inside the music room, grabbing Shimizu by the hand. Fuyuumi followed quickly and locked the door quietly behind her.

"Shimizu-kun! We're trying not to wake them up!" Amou scolded, as loud as she can, with a finger pointing upwards wildly.

"I'm sorry, Amou-senpai," Shimizu said, bowing his head.

Amou gave him a bored look and turned around, scanning the whole room. 'God, this room stinks of cum!' she said to herself with a grin. 'Those two must've done it ALL night… Talk about uncontrollable hormones and pent up frustrations… I wonder…'

"Amou-senpai," Fuyuumi called out. Amou turned around and saw Fuyuumi pointing at a futon.

"That was the futon where Tsukimori-kun sat last night," Amou recalled as she approached it. There she saw a blood stain on the futon. "Ah! That…!" She gasped. 'So, it's Hino's first time. Of course, judging by our conversation last night, Tsukimori absolutely had no experience. But did they really do it the WHOLE night? It must be pretty uncomfortable… Hmm… I must be overthinking. I actually don't know anyone that had an all night all out with sex during their first time.' Shimizu and Fuyuumi stared at Amou, in deep thought as if her eyes passed through the floor.

Shimizu tilted his head and a faint smile cross his face. "They did it last night," Shimizu commented.

Amou got back from her thoughts and knelt infront of the futon, rolling it neatly. She annoyingly fixed the other futons as Fuyuumi rushed to the throw pillows and the blankets, fixing them properly. "Of course they did it! Based on that blood stain since it's obviously Hino-chan's first time and the air here smells like cum…" she said as she's done with fixing the futon. "I was just thinking if they did it all night. It must have caused some back pains or something…"

"They did it all night long…with different positions," Shimizu added, staring at Amou, slightly amused at her reaction.

"Well that…" Amou was about to say something until a realization hit her. She stopped from moving and slowly turned to Shimizu. "How the hell did you know that?" she asked in a low tone but loud enough to be heard by Shimizu and Fuyuumi. "And… Come to think of it, how the hell did you know that they're not in here?" Amou asked with a questioning look as she stood from the floor and slowly walked towards Shimizu.

"I had run to them on my way here and I was watching them all night long," Shimizu answered sleepily. He let out a yawn as shock cross Amou's face. "I never actually thought that people could have sex all night long… But then again, I really don't have any idea since I've not done it yet. But judging from what I've watched, I wish my first time could be just like what happened to Tsukimori-senpai…"

"_NANI?!_" Amou screamed out loud, causing her two companions to cover their ears. "Ho—ho—how did you…" Amou said out weakly, pointing a finger towards Shimizu. 'And I thought he's another sweet innocent boy… What the hell is going on? Why am I included in the 'surprise' group?!'

Shimizu turned around and walked towards the window. The window is covered with thick curtains and he gently pulled it sideways revealing a video camera, resting on a tripod.

Amou's jaw dropped as if it could be stretched up to the floor. Fuyuumi, on the other hand, covered her mouth in disbelief. There was a few minutes of silence and no one spoke as the two girls try to absorb all the information that Shimizu had just revealed to them.

Shimizu smiled once again as he watched the reaction from the two girls infront of him. 'This is fun,' he noted himself. "I placed this remote-controlled videocam yesterday since I heard from Kaho-senpai and Fuyuumi-san that you're going to use this room for the slumber party," Shimizu explained while detaching the videocam from its stand.

"So that means you…" Amou started, after slow recovery from the shock, her fingers nervously pointing towards the videocam.

"I had it connected on the TV in the study hall so I could watch it from there but this thing here, it recorded everything from the time you came in here until Tsukimori-senpai and Kaho-senpai left this room…" he said as he started pressing some buttons on the videocam. "We could watch it if you want, Amou-senpai…"

"_WAH!!_" Amou screamed as she dashed towards Shimizu and gave him a tight hug. "Shimizu-kun, you're now my favorite person in Seiso Gakuen! No, in the whole word! You're the god of database!"

"Ah… thank you, Amou-senpai…" Shimizu said in a low tone. "I didn't know you wanted '_this_' kind of information though…"

"Nevermind that," Amou said, waving a finger with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Well then, let's get busy and have this room clean!" Amou said. "God, this is the happiest moment of my life!" she said, hands clasped, as sparkles surrounded her.

"Shimizu-kun, you've really made Amou-senpai really happy," Fuyuumi said with a shy smile as she walked towards her.

Shimizu gave her a confused look and moments later, gave her a soft smile.

"Shimizu-kun?" Fuyuumi asked, tilting her head sidewards, confused.

He shook his head and turned his back as he opened the windows, letting fresh air get inside the room. "I wonder about the other senpais," he said, partly covering his eyes from the soft sunlight.

* * *

_VRRRR!!_

"Ugh…" Kanazawa-sensei groaned feeling something vibrating inside his pocket. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the three other participants of the concour sleeping. He tilted his head and saw the soft sun rays gushing out of the window of the corridor.

"Morning, huh…" he said in a low tone as he rubs the back of his neck. "Agh…" he groaned.

_VRRRR!!_

"Alright. Alright," he said in an annoyed tone as he picked his cellphone inside his pocket. "Hello?" he sleepily answered.

"_Ah, Kanazawa-sensei, sorry did I wake you too early?"_ a female voice echoed on the other line, asking him with a slightly worried tone.

"Ah, not really. Who's this?" he asked as he slowly stood from the floor. 'I'm never gonna do this again,' he said to himself. 'Why did I even sleep on the god damned corridor?' he asked in wonder. 'Agh, my back's killing me…'

"_It's Hamai Misa. I'm sorry to wake you this early, sensei,"_ she said. _"Well, it's about Ren…"_

"Ren," he asked but more like he just repeated it. "Tsukimori Ren…" Kanazawa-sensei blinked once. Twice. Thrice. He blinked several times over and over again until… "_AAAAAAAHHHHH!!_" he screamed out loud, echoing throughout the corridor. 'That's right! I slept here to check on Hino, Amou and Tsukimori!'

"Ugh…" Hihara groaned sleepily. "What is that?" he asked in a low tone as he slowly opened his eyes and saw their music teacher having a frenzied expression.

Kanazawa bolted inside the so-called music room, yelling, "TSUKIMORI!" There he saw the room empty and arranged. The piano placed at its original position. "Huh?" he stared at the room, holding the phone at hand. 'Isn't this the room they used last night?'

Yunoki slowly opened his eyes and blinked for a few times. "Morning…" he said, staring at the window.

Tsuchiura opened his eyes with a groan. "Kanayan, why are you screaming so early in the morning?" he asked, his eyes half open. 'I'm still sleepy…'

"That's right, Kanayan. Don't scream out so loud," Hihara said, rising from the floor while rubbing his eyes.

Kanazawa-sensei dashed out of the room and held Hihara by the collar roughly. "Hihara! Didn't you noticed Tsukimori or Hino or Amou a while ago?" he asked, panicked.

"Tsukimori…" Hihara said in a low tone.

"Hino…" Tsuchiura followed.

"Amou-san?" Yunoki asked, rising from the floor and walked towards the open door. "They're not here anymore…" he said, scanning the whole room. "There's not even a trace of the slumber party," he added. 'Shit. We've missed everything and we're not able to question them as they went out of the room.'

Hihara's and Tsuchiura's eyes shot wide open.

"Hino!" Tsuchiura screamed, dashing inside the music room. Yunoki stepped aside, letting the pianist go inside the room.

"Kaho-chan!" Hihara screamed, following Tsuchiura behind.

"They're not there anymore," Kanazawa-sensei said in an irritated tone. "I just received a call from Hamai Misa as I woke up," he said, holding out his phone.

"Tsukimori's mother?" Hihara asked as the three stared at their music teacher.

"Yes, that's right," he said as he stares at the screen of his phone and saw Hamai Misa is still on the other line. "Yabe. Ah, hai, Hamai Misa, I'm sorry…" he said with a nervous laugh. 'I forgot I was still talking to her!'

"_Sensei, I thought you've totally forgotten me,"_ she said in a quite irritated tone.

"Ah, gomen, gomen," he said as the three gave him piercing looks. "I was just checking what happened to Tsukimori, that's all."

"_Did something happen?"_ she asked in a worried tone.

"NO! NOTHING HAPPENED! Everything's fine," he said with a very nervous smile. 'Well, I actually have no clue what happened…'

"_Sensei, I'm well aware of my son's feelings towards Hino-san, for a long time now,"_ she started causing Kanazawa-sensei to stay quiet. The three watched their music teacher slowly calmed down. _"And when I've called him earlier, he seems to be much engaged with this Violin Romance…"_

"Violin Romance?" Kanazawa-sensei asked, causing the three to raise their brows. "You must be mistaken. He just had a slumber party with Amou and Hino, that's all…" he said, scratching his head.

"_Ren? In a slumber party?"_ she asked. _"That's odd. He never joined any slumber party before… Ah, but anyhow, thank you for letting Ren to do it. Can't wait for my own set of grandchildren…"_

"Hamai Misa, that's impossible. Besides, Amou's with them and they're just in highschool. No way it's going to happen," Kanazawa-sensei said, turning his back on the three who seemed to have a lot of questions fired at him. 'And these three are not helping… What the hell happened in the slumber party anyway?'

"_Ah, sou,"_ she said. _"Well, that's odd. I didn't hear Amou-san's voice earlier. I only heard Hino-san's voice saying 'Don't stop…' He seems to be moaning a lot too. Oh well, I think I'm just overthinking things. It just reminds me that I got married at such a young age. Well, I'm so sorry again to disturb you. Goodbye then,"_ she said, ending the call.

"Moaning?" Kanazawa asked. "Tsukimori's moaning…" he said in a low tone, almost a whisper.

"What?" Hihara started to ask. "Moaning? Who's moaning?" he asked. Kanazawa did not notice that the three are standing very close by and heard everything that he said…

Kanazawa-sensei turned around and said, "Tsukimori's moaning…"

"Huh?" Tsuchiura stared at him, eyes wide. "Moaning? He's moaning?"

"What are you talking about, sensei? Why did you mention Violin Romance while talking to Tsukimori's mother?" Yunoki asked with a serious face. 'What the hell is going on?' he asked himself.

Kanazawa stared at them with a blank face, eyes dotted.

"Kanayan?" Hihara approached him, waving his hand at his face.

"Kanayan, you still have not answered us!" Tsuchiura yelled, slightly shaking the music teacher.

"He seems to be in a state of shock," Yunoki said, staring at Kanazawa-sensei's blank face. "Very serious shock…" he noted.

"_KANAYAN!!_" Hihara screamed, shaking Kanazawa-sensei's body.

* * *

Hino emerged from her room, refreshed and dressed for the new day. "That bath sure is refreshing," she said as she closed the door. She happily turned around and saw Tsukimori standing, newly dressed, in the corridor.

"Ren?" she called out as she approached him.

He smiled at her and took her right hand. He gently planted a kiss on it and said, "Let's go eat breakfast…"

Hino smiled at him and said, "I like that…" she locked her hand with his and added, "Are you not sleepy?"

"I felt tired but I don't think I could sleep," he answered as they started walking towards the dining room. "How about you? Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"Uh, I feel a little sore and my body's aching but I felt somehow refreshed after a warm bath. I'll be fine. Don't worry," she said, scratching her head.

"You could sleep after breakfast. Or you could rest after. I'm not going to sleep any time soon," he said, looking straight ahead.

"Because you have to practice, right?" she said, looking straight. Tsukimori stopped. She felt his movements stopped and then turned around, "Ren?" she asked, confusion on her face.

"I… My body's tired but I feel so light. My chest feels it's going to burst any moment… I…" he said, looking down. "I feel refreshed and light because of you, Kahoko."

Hino leaned to him and cupped his cheeks with her hands. "I am so happy, Ren. I love you so much," she said, tiptoed, as she planted a kiss on his lips.

"So exactly, what are now? My girlfriend, right?" he asked. "I'm not really sure how it actually goes… I've never had any relationship before… I think you know that…"

"Yes, I know. I think we've went far beyond the courting stage but I guess it's pretty alright," she said. "And just so you know, since we're going out now, we'll have some dates, eat together, go somewhere during the weekends. Just have fun with each other," she added, flipping her fingers as if counting. "Well, that is if you're not practicing. I don't think I'd want to disturb your practice," she said, scratching her head.

"I want that, spending time together after practice," he said with a smile. 'And I bet have more 'slumber parties'…' he noted himself.

"Hai!" Hino beamed with a huge smile on her face.

"Let's go," Tsukimori said, holding her hand tightly. "I'm quite hungry."

"Ah, me too," she said happily. "Do you think we'd have to wake up Kanazawa-sensei and the others?" she asked, looking at Tsukimori.

Tsukimori quirk a brow and let out a sigh. "No, let them be…"

"…because it's none of our business?" she added with a smile.

Tsukimori smiled at her. "Alright, since Amou-san's at fault, I'll call her to wake them up. Would that be accepted?" he asked.

She giggled and said, "Whatever."

The two walked hand in hand, with smiles on their faces as they walked silently, contentment in their hearts.

* * *

**Author's End Notes:**

Alright, you guys! That's it! I had posted a fic for MKR and I just thought it'll be bad for my La Corda fics if they still have not updated. I'm working on the draft for 'You Don't Know…' so hang in there…

If you're going to ask me a sequel… I'm thinking. Maybe if you could be so nice flooding me with your reviews or an idea how to do it, maybe I will! I guess I've had Hamai Misa pretty 'open' to what happened… Hmm… oh well…

Thanks so much!


End file.
